


Dreams of theatre, dreams of lovе...

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20-е годы 20 века, Нью Йорк, общество богатых, жадных до сплетен и развлечений людей. Вечеринки, выпивка, танцы, грязные подробности чужих жизней... - это их реалии. Брэдли молодой спортсмен, известный футболист, вокруг которого вот-вот разгорится скандал, связанный с его якобы гомосексуальностью, и неизвестно, простит ли общество ему эту маленькую особенность.<br/>Все начинается на одной из вечеринок, приправленной алкогольными парами, скукой и похотью, где Брэдли Джеймс знакомится с молодым человеком по имени Колин Морган, и эта встреча многое расставляет по своим местам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мечты о театре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на RPF Fandom Fighting-2014

На подъездной аллее, усыпанной мелким светлым гравием, в единый ряд выстроились автомобили. Они утыкались носами в клумбы, зарывались боками в разлапистые розовые кусты и стояли так плотно, что новенькому кабриолету кремового цвета места уже не оставалось. Отовсюду слышались хлопки дверей, мужчины выходили первыми и протягивали руку дамам, а те, смеясь и жеманничая, показывали сначала лакированные туфельки, потом ножки, плотно обтянутые новомодной тканью, а после появлялись сами и тут же кидались приветствовать всех вокруг, не смущаясь тем, что знали иных только по слухам и фотографиям в газетах. Весь прибывший люд стекался к огромному дому, построенному в вычурном стиле, лишь отдаленно напоминающем стиль викторианской Англии. В этом доме все стремилось к совершенству, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что в конечном итоге он стал образцом безвкусицы и роскоши, которой так любили кичиться новоявленные богачи. Тяжелые дубовые двери, материал для которых привезли с южного побережья, так как считалось, что именно там дубы, успевшие впитать в себя солнечный свет и морской бриз, были самые лучшие, непрестанно открывались, впуская новых и новых гостей.

Хозяин дома, давно махнувший рукой на все слухи и сплетни вокруг своей персоны, встречал гостей, стоя на небольшом балкончике над входом. Оттуда он мог видеть каждого из спешащих в его дом любителей повеселиться, они же, охваченные предвкушением и занятые разговорами, редко замечали его. Очень выгодная позиция – он всегда знал, кто присутствует на вечеринке, в каком пребывает настроении и с кем предпочитает общаться непринужденно, на кого поглядывает с волнением, на кого – опаской или явным уважением. Но этим вечером он не спешил покидать наблюдательный пункт, только отдал распоряжения насчет музыки, напитков и степени дозволенности, хотя последняя, по сути, давно осталась в прошлом. Теперь каждый был вправе делать, что вздумается, развлекаться на полную катушку, не опасаясь за свою репутацию и положение в обществе. 

На стоянку, громко визжа тормозами, въехал лоснящийся, взбрыкивающий, темно-синего цвета кабриолет с откинутым верхом, темпераментный, как и его хозяин, но сговорчивый и отходчивый, а еще понятия не имеющий о времени и назначенных сроках. Из него выпрыгнул, перемахнув через запертую дверцу, молодой человек в светлом кремовом костюме, ослепительно улыбнулся таким же задержавшимся, как и он, гостям, и жестом поприветствовал хозяина дома.

– Брэ-эдли, – протянул тот и, наконец, ушел с балкона, чтобы по одной из десяти винтовых лестниц дома (самой маленькой, но любимой за тишину и уединенность) спуститься в зал.

– Я был уверен, ты не упустишь шанс побывать на одной из самых громких вечеринок Нью-Йорка, – хозяин пожал руку своему гостю, Брэдли, и кивнул в сторону бара, жестом приглашая пройти следом.

– О-оуин, – многозначительно отозвался тот в ответ, пресекая поток самодовольства. – Ты же знаешь, пока мне не с чем сравнивать, а верить тебе на слово… мой опыт подсказывает – этого делать не стоит.

– Я могу расценить это, как оскорбление в свой адрес, мистер Джеймс, – наигранно сурово отозвался хозяин дома.

– Что вы, мистер Маккен, я сама любезность.

Они оба рассмеялись, разрушив казавшийся неловким момент, и крепко пожали друг другу руки.

Мимо, ловко маневрируя сквозь яркую толпу с подносом, полным канапе, прошел официант. Брэдли потянулся и, схватив пару маленьких закусок, отправил себе в рот, мысленно оправдывая себя тем, что не успел поужинать, а на эту ночь у него были вполне определенные планы – выпивка, доселе настрого запрещенная ради сохранения спортивной формы, и веселье, о котором он уже успел подзабыть.

Брэдли Джеймс два дня назад прибыл из Англии, где находился на вершине славы как один из самых успешных футболистов своего времени. В апрельском матче за кубок Англии он забил единственный гол и принес своей команде победу. Здесь, по другую сторону океана, его известность ограничивалась узким кругом любителей европейского футбола. Это обстоятельство странным образом расслабляло и давало свободу действий – не нужно было контролировать каждый шаг, как в Лондоне, где вездесущие журналисты, казалось, выслеживали его день и ночь. Именно в Нью-Йорке Брэдли мог позволить себе без опаски явиться на вечеринку, устроенную старинным другом, и вести себя сколь угодно раскованно, не опасаясь, что какое-либо слово или взгляд могут быть расценены как доказательство грязных слухов, что начали ходить о нем после Рождества. Тогда он по собственной глупости мог дать намек окружающим о том, что, в общем-то, не является правдой. 

– Я рад, что ты так быстро принял мое приглашение, – Оуин подозвал официанта и снял с подноса два бокала, запотевшие от искрящегося пузырьками холодного шампанского.

– Решил, что раз приехал в Америку отдыхать, то и начинать следует сразу же.

– Не боишься, что я устрою тебе сюрприз по случаю твоего триумфа на последнем матче?

– Думаю, я успел подготовиться ко всему, – Брэдли усмехнулся своим мыслям. Обычно это он придумывал самые разнообразные сюрпризы и розыгрыши, привлекая всю свою фантазию. Порой они бывали жестокие или просто неприятные, но кто хорошо знал Брэдли, уже не обижался. Другие же, как Джорджия – его бывшая подруга и просто обиженная пассия, распускали нелепые слухи среди знакомых и прессы, как случилось в прошлое Рождество. 

– О, я все же надеюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу тебя удивить.

Вскоре Оуина отвлекли многочисленные гости. Две девицы, сидящие на ступеньках лестницы, курили сигареты в длинных мундштуках, томно обхватывая их губами. Платья задрались выше положенного, оголяя колени, в руках же девушки вертели бусы на шеях друг друга. Рядом стояли опустевшие бокалы, а во взглядах появился тот самый блеск, когда опьянение и общее веселье раздвигают границы возможного. Оуин принадлежал к людям, не привыкшим отказываться от того, что само плывет в руки. Ни одна из его девиц не задерживалась в особняке дольше утра следующего дня, а после они либо не появлялись там вообще, либо после двух-трех недель регулярных встреч начинали искать себе кого-то более перспективного. Оуин как-то обмолвился Брэдли, что если и женится, то не на одной из залетных пташек, а найдет девушку, для которой его богатство, влияние и власть в политическом мире будут на втором месте после его душевных качеств.

Брэдли отошел к стене и окинул взглядом большой зал. В центре была установлена сцена, куда во время перерывов между выступлениями артистов мог забраться любой желающий. Там уже развлекались несколько мужчин, успевших где-то оставить свои пиджаки, и женщин с модными короткими стрижками и раскрасневшимися от веселья лицами. В зале не было ни одного столика, рассчитанного, чтобы за него сесть и как следует поужинать, только длинные, заставленные плоскими блюдами с закусками и пузатыми бокалами с выпивкой, столы. Оуин не желал, чтобы его вечеринки даже отдаленно напоминали чинные приемы в консервативном обществе.

На другом конце зала, облокотившись на один из столов, стоял худой молодой мужчина в темном костюме и белой рубашке. Аккуратно зачесанные набок волосы и легкая щетина придавали ему особый шарм. Незнакомец смотрел на Брэдли, не отрываясь. С такого расстояния сложно было разглядеть выражение глаз, но Брэдли расценил его интерес не иначе как странный и неподобающий, а оттого волнующий, интригующий. Поймав ответный взгляд, молодой мужчина отвернулся и занял себя разговором со стоящей рядом девушкой. Брэдли поставил на стол бокал с шампанским и схватил другой – с виски. Вечер обещал быть интересным, и хвала небесам, поблизости не имелось ни одного журналиста, что мог бы расценить подобные взгляды ложным образом. 

Вечеринка поражала размахом. На сцене появлялись акробаты, оркестры, певцы и певицы… Брэдли приглашал на танцы девушек, а они, отбросив стеснительность, приглашали его и едва не дрались за возможность поговорить с ним, томно закатывая глаза и шепча на ухо всякие глупости. И Брэдли было хорошо. Он вырвался из промозглого Лондона в шумный беспокойный Нью-Йорк, вздохнул полной грудью и окунулся в жизнь беспечных богачей. Мелодии сменяли одну за другой, но чаще всего звучал новомодный джаз, а набирающий популярность чарльстон повторяли уже трижды или четырежды по просьбам танцующих. Брэдли обнимал одну из девушек и, слушая ее звонкий голосок, размышлял о том, что неплохо было бы воспользоваться ситуацией и полной готовностью девушки, немного позже уединившись в одной из комнат. Это будет замечательным продолжением вечера, гораздо лучшим, чем он мог рассчитывать сначала. 

Музыка закончилась, Брэдли выпустил из объятий Глорию (так звали девушку) и направился к столу с напитками. За ближайшим бокалом с виски потянулась не только его рука. Узкая кисть с музыкальными пальцами принадлежала тому самому молодому мужчине, что смотрел на Брэдли несколькими часами ранее. Глаза у него оказались не то серыми, не то синими – было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть их цвет, но одно Брэдли понял точно – глаза были потрясающими, особенно в сочетании с чуть смущенной улыбкой полных губ. 

– Мне кажется, у нас назревает небольшой конфликт, – заметил незнакомец, улыбнулся шире и любезно предоставил Брэдли возможность взять бокал. На мгновение их руки соприкоснулись, и молодой человек вздрогнул, но быстро справился с собой. Брэдли невольно наблюдал за ним весь вечер. И успел сделать вывод о характере, разнившийся с тем, какое впечатление произвел на него мужчина, когда оказался так близко. Брэдли решил, что он из тех, кто в корыстных интересах очарует любую компанию парой улыбок и мягких слов – оружием, более присущим женщинам. Тот мог выглядеть беспомощным, нуждающимся в поддержке и одобрении, мог, напротив, излучать уверенность и давать советы, а порой лишь молчал и слушал, немного рассеянно улыбаясь в ответ и сторонясь шумных компаний. Брэдли не одобрял такое лицедейство – те, кто стремился угодить, подстраиваясь под настроение и характер каждой компании, вызывали в нем лишь негативные чувства. Да и что особенного могло быть в этом человеке? Нелепая, но обаятельная внешность еще не показатель душевных качеств.

– Не уверен, – Брэдли протянул стакан незнакомцу.

– Вы угощаете меня выпивкой? – весело удивился тот, но дар принял и с удовольствием понюхал стакан.

– Здесь всех нас угощает мистер Маккен.

– Я видел вас с ним, вы друзья? Большинство гостей едва знают, как он выглядит, а вы разговаривали с ним как старые приятели.

– Вместе учились, – Брэдли поморщился. Вопрос был слишком личный для незнакомца, но не исключено, что в прогрессивной Америке такое поведение считалось нормой. – Простите, не знаю вашего имени…

– Ах да! – собеседник весело рассмеялся. – Меня зовут Колин Морган, но я предпочту, чтобы вы называли меня просто Колином. 

– Мистер Мо-орган, – с особым удовольствием почти пропел Брэдли, игнорируя просьбу нового знакомого. – Брэдли Джеймс, – он протянул руку для знакомства, и Колин с энтузиазмом сжал ее и не отпускал чуть дольше положенного. Лукавый взгляд затуманившихся от выпивки глаз изучал лицо Брэдли, словно ждал определенной реакции, но, так и не получив желаемого, стал серьезнее и настороженнее.

– Я кое-что слышал о вас, – задумчиво произнес Колин, похлопав раскрытой ладонью по карманам. – Простите, не захватил с собой пишущих принадлежностей, а то бы не отказался от автографа.

– Вы увлекаетесь футболом? – удивленно осведомился Брэдли, всматриваясь в лицо Колина. Тот мог лукавить – на этой вечеринке у каждого мужчины можно просить автограф – известных личностей здесь хватало. 

– Я вырос на Британских островах, и, переехав сюда, не смог оценить по достоинству тот вид спорта, что именуется здесь футболом. М-м, хотите доказательств?  
Брэдли заинтересованно кивнул, а потом и вовсе расхохотался, когда Колин заговорил с настоящим ирландским акцентом. Да таким, что половину слов понять было невозможно, а другая звучала странно и отчего-то смешно в его исполнении. Никто, кроме ирландцев, не умел так извратить английский язык.

– А что заставило вас переехать? – спросил Брэдли, потянувшись за следующей порцией виски. Ему следовало бы прекратить пить, памятуя о том, что его разум способен отключаться, а он сам после этого – творить невообразимые вещи, за которые приходится расплачиваться репутацией и приличной денежной суммой. Но как только он ступил с трапа корабля на твердую землю порта Нью-Йорка, пообещал, что не будет отказывать себе ни в чем.

– Мой брат обосновался в Бостоне и позвал меня с родителями навестить его. Это было пару лет назад, но с тех пор я отказываюсь возвращаться, – Колин повертел в руках стакан и поставил его на стол – Брэдли невольно отметил, что он не выпил ни капли.

– Хорошо, тогда как вы оказались в Нью-Йорке?

– Год назад я отправился путешествовать по Америке, и когда увидел этот город, не смог устоять. Здесь исполняются мечты, на самой длинной улице во всем мире, в одном единственном квартале, благодаря которому все двадцать пять километров известны только одним – театром, – Колин взволнованно облизнул губы и опустил взгляд. Его эмоции казались слишком личными, интимными, словно он не привык рассказывать о своих мечтах вообще никому, кроме самых близких.

– Бродвей? – тихо переспросил Брэдли. – Вы мечтаете о театральной сцене?

Колин поднял на него взгляд, на его губах играла смущенная улыбка, но он быстро взял себя в руки и отрицательно помотал головой.

– Я просто люблю театр, – пояснил он, но у Брэдли сложилось впечатление, что это «просто» – сильное преуменьшение, Колин грезил им, раз сбежал из родительского дома на другой континент, а из-под опеки старшего брата – в другой город, ближе к заветному месту. Сейчас, когда из его глаз ушел тот самый блеск, можно было подумать, что недавнего откровения не было вовсе, но Брэдли не привык обманываться и гордился тем, что умеет отличать правду от искусной лжи.

– Знаете, я тоже не прочь посмотреть что-нибудь забавное или грустное, под настроение, и даже некоторое время думал, что хотел бы стать актером, но спортивная карьера затмила все остальное.

– О, не думал, что вы меня поймете, – взгляд Колина стал внимательным и немного настороженным.

Брэдли усмехнулся. Он знал, какое первое впечатление иногда производит на других людей – привлекательная внешность (а этого нельзя было отрицать), открытый взгляд, уверенная манера держаться, заразительный смех и спортивная карьера – все это могло быть описанием человека недалекого, но успешного по жизни. Брэдли же, несмотря на то, что пару раз ощутимо получал по голове на тренировках, был человеком думающим и образованным.

– Вам нравится этот вечер? – чтобы не смущать еще больше нового знакомого, сменил тему Брэдли.

Колин огляделся по сторонам и пожал плечами. 

– С одной стороны, – честно признался он, – это неплохое времяпрепровождение, с другой же – такое количество людей меня немного пугает.

– Предпочитаете уединение?

– Скорее, более узкую компанию, в которой я каждого знаю лично.

– А скольких вы знаете здесь?

– Кроме вас и мистера Маккена? Пожалуй, человек пять-шесть, не больше. Да и то встречи были мимолетными, и вряд ли они помнят меня.

Брэдли непроизвольно улыбнулся ему и не сказал, что однажды увидев Колина Моргана, вряд ли кто-то способен его забыть. И неважно, искренен он или старается втереться в доверие, несомненно, он один из самых запоминающихся людей в этом зале.

– Как же вы здесь оказались?

– Решил развеяться. Знаете, порой наступает момент, когда размеренная жизнь кажется пресной рутиной, и хочется чего-то нового, яркого, что разбавит ее новыми впечатлениями, пусть даже это будет на один вечер. 

– Думаю, вечеринка Оуина может развеять любую хандру.

Колин тихо рассмеялся, глядя Брэдли в глаза. И тот почувствовал себя лучше, чем за все время с того мгновения, когда переступил порог гостеприимного дома, словно воздух, наконец, обрел долгожданный вкус, а мир наполнился яркими сочными красками. Пожалуй, никакая Глория или Мадлен, как бы прелестны они ни были и что бы ни предлагали, не могли бы подарить ему ничего подобного. Брэдли вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как кровь струится по венам, разнося ощущение восторженного счастья по всему телу – от макушки до пяток. Его переполнила легкость от немалого количества выпитого виски и одного единственного взгляда Колина Моргана. Если так пойдет и дальше, он не сможет удержать себя в узде и обязательно испортит конец этого чудесного вечера. Например, сделает что-то, отчего мистер Морган сбежит от него, с вечеринки и, вполне возможно, из Нью-Йорка. Чтобы этого не случилось, нужно немного прояснить голову, например, подышать свежим воздухом.

– Не хотите прогуляться? – поинтересовался Брэдли и оттянул ворот рубашки, словно ему было нечем дышать. 

– С удовольствием, у меня уже немного шумит в голове.

За домом располагался большой сад. Оуин считал его своим шедевром и «ухаживал» за ним, нанимая лучших садовников и мастеров по ландшафту. Сам он растения различал лишь по их форме и цвету бутонов, но любил слушать женские похвалы своему зеленому уголку. Дамы млели среди роскошных, увитых плющом беседок и маленьких розовых кустов; вдыхая пряные ароматы, они охотнее соглашались на любое предложение Оуина. Музыка здесь слышалась гораздо тише, а людские голоса и вовсе слились в почти неслышный гул. Сад освещался редкими низкими фонарями, отчего казалось, будто под розовыми кустами прячется по маленькому эльфу, указывающему путь. Брэдли провел Колина извилистым дорожками, сходящимися воедино в самом центре, где стояла высокая белоснежная беседка, чем-то напоминающая замок.

– Я часто задавался вопросом, почему у иных людей нет денег на еду, а другие тратят их, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза окружающим. Но должен признать, эта пыль прекрасна!

Колин подошел к беседке и подергал за ручку двери, которая тут же распахнулась. Об этом месте мало кто знал, иначе бы и здесь обосновались решившие уединиться парочки. Сначала Брэдли хотел просто прогуляться вокруг дома, но громкая музыка и курящие хохочущие компании не способствовали тишине и уединению. Газон около особняка был вытоптан до земли, и на подъездной дорожке в машинах явно развлекались не дошедшие до спален гости. Брэдли предпочел сбежать от всего этого в сад. Невольно представил, каково это было бы – затащить Колина Моргана в машину и сделать с ним то, чем увлеченно занимались в соседних автомобилях мужчины (победнее, попавшие на вечеринку случайно) со своими юными пассиями. Впрочем, для Брэдли Оуин любезно предоставил бы одну из гостевых спален. Но даже мечтать о таком было строжайшим табу. Это вопрос репутации и выживания в мире спорта. А еще – мужской чести мистера Моргана, и он точно не пойдет на такое, какую бы симпатию не вызывал у него Брэдли.

– Самое настоящее, что есть в этом доме, – рассмеялся Колин, осматривая беседку снаружи. – Надо же, оказывается, мистер Маккен – романтик.

– Насколько позволяет его положение, – пояснил Брэдли. 

– С такими деньгами можно плюнуть на все условности и жить так, как хочется.

Брэдли рассмеялся, удивляясь наивности этих слов. Вдали от шума и переполненного зала, но с по-прежнему горящими глазами и румянцем на щеках, немного растрепавшимися волосами, Колин выглядел гораздо младше, чем казалось сначала. Ушла напряженность, а в голосе появилась легкость и та степень откровенности, что возникает только в разговорах с близкими друзьями. И ни капли фальши или неискренности, Брэдли не заметил, чтобы Колин подстраивался под его настроение и характер. Напротив, тот с готовностью высказывал свое мнение, смеялся даже над не самыми удачными шутками и замолкал только тогда, когда к ним подходил какой-нибудь знакомый Брэдли. Тогда Колин словно прятался за Брэдли и, хоть на самом деле оставался стоять на месте, но в разговорах отдавал ведущую роль ему, предпочитая отмалчиваться и иногда поддакивать и кивать.

– Даже больших денег очень легко лишиться, Колин, и чем больше у тебя кошелек, тем больше ответственности, правил и условностей в твоей жизни. Это не свобода, а своеобразный вид тюрьмы, – продолжил Брэдли прерванный разговор.

– Зачем же тогда все это?

– О, тюрьмы бывают очень комфортабельными – куда лучше, чем обычная паршивая жизнь.

Брэдли тихо рассмеялся и заглянул внутрь беседки. Здесь ничего не напоминало замок, просто деревянные стены, пол и потолок, красивая скамейка на противоположной от входа стороне. Неподалеку виднелся круглый столик с чайным набором – Оуин иногда завтракал здесь, любуясь на сад и прячась от утренних визитеров.

– Ты так хорошо разбираешься в паршивой жизни? – Колин уверенно сел на лавку и с таким наслаждением вытянул ноги, словно именно об этом мечтал весь вечер.

– Я не всегда был успешным спортсменом, и первое, что я сделал, получив первый гонорар – это внес всю сумму в уплату долгов семьи. И выплачивал их еще почти год.

– Так долго?

– Эти деньги пошли на образование, мое и моих сестер. Мать все делала для нас, и я всегда готов платить ей тем же.

– Она молодец, – Колин прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину. Неподалеку подал голос сверчок, слетела с ветки птица, и ветер запутался в молодой листве.

Брэдли застыл у порога, привалившись плечом к стене, глядя на Колина, который, казалось, растворился в ночных звуках и уже готов был слиться с ними воедино, или попросту уснуть.

– Неужели тебя так утомляют шумные сборища? – поинтересовался Брэдли. Ему вдруг захотелось не отпускать Колина в мир грез, пусть даже при этом мистер Морган выглядел очаровательно: расслабленная поза, великолепные длинные ноги, открытая шея с выпирающим кадыком, бледная кожа, растрепавшиеся волосы, полные влажные губы и густые ресницы. Ситуация могла сойти за откровенное соблазнение, если бы Брэдли не знал, что это невозможно. Невозможно наткнуться на вечеринке, где никто не знает о твоей маленькой тайне (в которую ты и сам не очень-то веришь) на человека, подверженного тем же грехам.

– Немного, – Колин приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Брэдли. Тот попытался придать лицу невинное выражение и, по его мнению, преуспел. – В детстве я мечтал стать их центром, но мне не хватило духу следовать своей мечте, когда я вырос.

– И даже теперь…

– Теперь может быть уже поздно.

Колин вздохнул и сел поудобнее, закрываясь от Брэдли чуть отвернутым плечом и сложенными на груди руками. Видимо, он и сам много раз думал на эту тему и корил себя за прежнюю нерешительность. А теперь не хотел выслушивать знакомые упреки от того, кто, по сути, ему никто.

Брэдли приблизился и опустился рядом на скамейку, не пытаясь соблюдая приличия или отодвинуться дальше, и теперь его колено соприкасалось с коленом Колина. Тот долго смотрел на место соприкосновения и, видимо, понял все правильно и принял эти необычные извинения. 

А после Брэдли заговорил о своей юности, об учебе, смеясь, рассказывал, как любил подшучивать над друзьями и устраивать различные розыгрыши. У него даже жил ручной паук, которого он подкидывал в комнаты сокурсников и всегда с удовольствием наблюдал за их реакцией. Пожалуй, эти розыгрыши были его личным способом сблизиться с человеком. Особенно если уговорить его помогать, придумывая все новые и новые проказы и хохотать до слез, когда самые глупые из них удавались. Брэдли заявил, что он бы с удовольствием подшутил над Колином. Но не признался, что сделал бы это, чтобы посмотреть на выражение его лица, на злые искорки в серо-синих глазах, на сердитую складку на переносице. Но больше этого он мечтал сделать его своим соратником, потому что горящий воодушевлением взгляд и щекочущее чувство опасности, заставляющее того нервно покусывать губы, понравилось бы ему гораздо больше. Колин рассказал, как мучительно сложно было ему выбирать профессию, как он страдал, что в его городе не было училищ искусств, а значит, никакой возможности обучиться актерскому мастерству. Он замялся и быстро сменил тему, стоило Брэдли поинтересоваться, кем он работает сейчас. 

 

Молодой месяц на небе проделал путь с макушки высокой ели слева от беседки до молодого дуба, расположенного на краю сада, когда шум в особняке стал постепенно стихать. Колин, казалось, задремал, откинувшись на жесткую спинку скамейки, а Брэдли любовался ночным небом и Колином, и никак не мог выбрать, что нравится ему больше. Ночь выдалась теплой, и можно было не бояться замерзнуть, даже заснув посреди сада. Брэдли поднялся со своего места и, не став будить Колина, вышел из беседки, чтобы немного размяться и освежить голову. Но на пороге столкнулся с Оуином. Тот бросил удивленный взгляд внутрь беседки и нахмурился. 

– Мы устали от шума и вышли прогуляться, – пояснил Брэдли и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

– С каких это пор ты устаешь от вечеринок? – Оуин вздохнул и пошел за Брэдли по направлению к дому.

– Думаешь, старею? 

– Думаю, что тебе нужно осторожнее… выбирать друзей, – Оуин многозначительно прищурился, и Брэдли с отвращением понял – грязные слухи дошли и до него. Переправились через океан и теперь будут преследовать и здесь. А он так надеялся на спокойную жизнь…

– Ты знаешь о мистере Моргане что-то, что оттолкнет меня от него? – Брэдли сделал вид, что не понял намека.

– В том-то и дело, что я ничего не знаю об этом мистере Моргане. Приглашение я ему не высылал, но кто-то мог привести его. Друг или подруга. Сказать по правде, я половину своих гостей вижу впервые.

– Тогда почему волнуешься? Как я думаю, он один из немногих нормальных людей на сегодняшнем вечере: не говорит о политике или ставках на скачках, не вешается мне на шею, дыша в лицо алкогольными парами, не пытается вытащить танцевать. Впрочем, были еще те, кто пытался уговорить меня прямо сейчас показать, что такое английский футбол и как нужно бить по мячу. 

Колин утверждал, что знает Оуина, а теперь выясняется обратное. Но Брэдли не придал значение этой маленькой странности.

– Люди глупеют, стоит им выпить больше двух бокалов виски.

– Поэтому не вини меня, что я нашел на вечеринке единственного человека, умудрившегося почти не пить и держать свои руки при себе. 

Оуин расхохотался и похлопал Брэдли по плечу – жест, напомнивший старые добрые времена учебы в школе.

– Прости, но про тебя многое говорят. Мне написали несколько наших общих знакомых и поделились нелепыми сплетнями о твоих предпочтениях в любви. 

Брэдли криво усмехнулся, но не стал комментировать слова Оуина. Считать тот может как угодно, но если случайно получит подтверждение слухам, не будет говорить, что Брэдли его обманывал. Немного недоговаривал, но тема настолько щекотливая, что неизвестно, как друг отнесется к правде, о которой Брэдли и сам лишь смутно догадывался.

– Тебя искала одна из девушек, Глория, – заговорщицки подмигнул Оуин. – Думаю, она не прочь продолжить этот вечер наедине с тобой.

– М-м, – протянул Брэдли, изображая заинтересованность. Общение с Колином перебило в нем все желание продолжать знакомство с Глорией или с другой настырной девушкой – одной из тех, с кем он танцевал первую часть вечера. Но теперь это был набивший оскомину вопрос репутации, да и организм требовал разрядки, а память подкидывала собственное же обещание не отказывать себе ни в чем.

– Но, прошу, будь осторожен, – на мгновение став серьезным, предостерег Оуин. – Мне шепнули на ухо, что сюда проник журналист, а они жадные до сплетен и сенсаций. Не хотел бы, чтобы после моего гостеприимства о тебе появились громкие статьи в газетах.

– Поверь, они никогда не получат подтверждение сплетням, потому что подтверждаться нечему. Их горячая новость – лишь пустые слова обиженной женщины.

В холле они с Оуином разошлись в разные стороны. Мистера Маккена срочно пожелали видеть в кабинете, где возникла некая заминка, а Брэдли остался посреди поредевшей толпы, безуспешно высматривая Глорию среди танцующих, но девушки нигде не было видно. Должно быть, она устала ждать и нашла себе новое, более сговорчивое развлечение, пусть даже менее знаменитое и симпатичное, чем мистер Брэдли Джеймс. 

Брэдли выпил еще стакан виски, снял с плеча яркую полоску закрученной в спираль бумаги и отправился наверх. Там для него была приготовлена комната, о чем Оуин не забыл сообщить, когда встретил его по приезду. Брэдли размышлял уехать домой, но сесть за руль своего великолепного кабриолета, когда в голове все плыло и кружилось, окутанное туманом, не решился. Он нашел комнату, запер за собой дверь и растянулся на поистине королевской кровати, глядя в потолок, украшенный лепниной – маленьким ангелом с арфой в руках. Прикрыл глаза и задремал…

 

Проснулся он довольно скоро – вряд ли прошел хотя бы час. Опьянение еще сохранялось, но уже заметно ослабло, и предметы обрели четкость, а в голове перестало шуметь бескрайнее море. Сон пропал вместе с ним, и просто лежать на кровати Брэдли показалось глупо. Снизу еще доносился шум и смех самых стойких гостей. Наверняка расторопные официанты все так же наполняют пустые бокалы, доказывая невероятную щедрость и статус мистера Маккена. 

Брэдли привел себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно, спустился вниз и выпил еще немного, возвращая себе хорошее настроение и вновь теряя связь с миром здравомыслящих людей. Наверное, именно этим были вызваны все последующие события. Начиная с того, что мистер Джеймс заплутал по пути в отведенную ему спальню и оказался совсем в другом помещении, где даже не было кровати. И заканчивая тем, что кожаный диван, стоящий у дальней стены помещения, показался ему вполне пригодным для сна. 

По пути к нему Брэдли огляделся. Он оказался в большом помещении, сплошь заставленном шкафами с книгами, у окон примостились мягкие кресла и пара больших столов. Оуин что-то говорил о своей библиотеке, гордился коллекцией книг и уверял, что это одно из самых комфортных и спокойных месте в доме, правда, сам бывал там нечасто. Брэдли даже пожелал побывать в библиотеке, правда, скорее, из вежливости, но с известной долей любопытства. Но теперь он не обращал внимания на великолепие коллекции старинных книг, выставленных в витрине за стеклом слева от него, кожаный диван казался гораздо привлекательнее. Глаза слипались, и приходилось идти почти наощупь, спотыкаясь о собственные, вдруг ставшие тяжелыми и непослушными ноги.

Брэдли с размаху сел на диван, почувствовал что-то чужеродное, странное, отличное от мягкого сидения и заорал от неожиданности, свалившись на пол. На диване уже кто-то спал. Конечно, не всем гостям хватило спален, и кое-кто был просто не в состоянии отправиться домой самостоятельно, а в чужих машинах для них не нашлось места. 

И сидя на полу в библиотеке, пьяный и отчаянно уставший, мистер Джеймс жалел только об этом – что придется снова отправляться на поиски своей спальни. Возможно, не следовало пить последние пару бокалов. Но он не смог отыскать Глорию, чтобы поразвлечься с ней, да и другие девушки куда-то подевались, он не мог общаться с Колином Морганом так, как отчаянно хотел, и все это приводило Брэдли в уныние. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке не заиграла новыми яркими красками, а тускло очертила знакомые проблемы.  
– Брэдли? – раздался немного хриплый ото сна, но, несомненно, знакомый голос. Тот, который Брэдли уже и не надеялся услышать. В его жизни было множество мимолетных знакомств на один вечер, и почти ни одно потом не переросло во что-то большее.

– Ко-олин, я так рад тебя видеть, – Брэдли расплылся в улыбке и постарался встать на ноги, но не преуспел и снова повалился на пол.

– Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты был больше похож на человека, – рассмеялся Колин и, подумав, уселся на пол рядом с Брэдли. В библиотеке больше никого не было, и проявление доверия и некоторого мальчишества очень понравилось Брэдли. Колин оказался совершенно не таким, как чудилось поначалу. В нем было ни грамма неискренности, и пусть улыбки действительно можно было назвать милыми, но они удивительно ему шли и очаровывали гораздо больше, чем прелести красоток вроде Глории.

– Я не нашел свою спальню, – доверительно признался Брэдли.

– И совсем не помнишь, где она?

– Нет. И я не хочу заглядывать за каждую дверь на этаже в ее поисках.

Колин прыснул, прикрывая ланью рот.

– Многое теряешь, в этом случае ты сможешь наблюдать, как многие уважаемые люди желают вспороть тебе брюхо и отправить очень далеко!

Брэдли слегка поежился от возникшей в голове яркой картинки.

– Даже ради этого – не согласен.

Смех Колина, его присутствие отрезвляли и опьяняли еще больше. Брэдли все-таки поднялся с пола и переместился на диван, где было однозначно удобнее. Хотя сейчас он был согласен сидеть, наподобие индийских йогов, на гвоздях, лишь бы Колин был рядом. Одурманенный мозг Брэдли сделал из этого вполне однозначный и неутешительный вывод – вляпался, а заодно сам для себя однозначно подтвердил правдивость слухов о своих же предпочтениях в любви. Вот уж действительно – ирония жизни.

Колин тоже попытался пересесть на диван, но в какой-то момент споткнулся и неуклюже повалился на Брэдли. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы заранее заметить и остановить падение. Но спортивные рефлексы сработали безотказно: руки обхватили спину Колина и теснее прижали к себе, предотвращая дальнейшее падение. Колин как-то странно всхлипнул и напрягся. Брэдли чувствовал его худое тело на себе, острые коленки и локти, теплое дыхание щекотало его шею, а запах будоражил кровь. Еще немного, и все пойдет к черту, когда Колин почувствует его возбуждение. 

Брэдли попытался отодвинуться, сгружая драгоценную ношу на диван и молясь, чтобы все обошлось, и он не опозорился перед единственным человеком, чье общество ему было желанно и интересно. Но Колин сам ухватился за него длинными пальцами, облизал пухлые губы и посмотрел Брэдли в глаза. И в его взгляде было столько ответного желания, столько позволения и призыва, что удержаться оказалось невозможно.

Брэдли подался вперед и легко поцеловал Колина, каждое мгновение ожидая, что тот оттолкнет и от души ударит кулаком в лицо, чтобы дальше неповадно было. Но вместо этого Брэдли получил ответ. Теплые губы потянулись к его собственным, продлевая поцелуй и обещая большее. Пожалуй, на этом можно было отбросить все сомнения.

И Брэдли перестал сдерживаться, расслабился и позволил себе целовать, обнимать, прижиматься всем телом и мять гладкую кожу под рубашкой Колина. Руки делали то, о чем Брэдли даже мечтать не смел – раздевали, гладили, бесстыдно дотрагивались до самых сокровенных мест. Но воистину удивительным было то, что Колин отвечал с тем же энтузиазмом и напором и шептал всякие глупости о том, что раньше не догадывался, как все это может быть хорошо и даже думать не мог о подобном с мужчиной. Брэдли тоже не мог. Рассматривал в свете слухов о себе, посмеивался и был уверен, что это невозможно, даже если иногда он и ловил себя на подобном желании. Списывал все на скуку и поиск новых ощущений и никогда не воспринимал всерьез. До Колина Моргана.

На узком диване лежать было не слишком удобно. Ноги Брэдли стояли на полу, а голова покоилась на подлокотнике, Колин то и дело норовил соскользнуть с него. Тогда Брэдли крепче прижал к себе худое тело, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, уложил Колина спиной на диван и навис сверху. Так он мог контролировать ситуацию и получил больший доступ к обнаженной коже, к губам, к шее, которая оказалась восхитительной. Пахла не приторно сладкими духами, как у дам, а немного потом и алкоголем (видать, Колин пролил на себя часть выпивки или все-таки напился, что объясняло его раскованность), образуя чисто мужской аромат, от которого можно было сойти с ума. Колин не вскрикивал, как девушки, стоило прикусить нежную кожу за ухом, не смущался и не зажимался, кокетничая в самый неподходящий момент, не лежал безучастно, ожидая, когда Брэдли сделает всю работу. Колин Морган был идеален. 

Брэдли стянул с него пиджак и рубашку, дурея от вида голого торса и улыбки, чертовой улыбки, которая не сходила с его губ, когда он смотрел и подставлялся под поцелуи.

– Черт меня возьми, но журналисты были правы, – пробормотал Брэдли и рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в плоский живот Колина.

– Что-что? – Колин не расслышал и даже немного напрягся, стараясь понять.

– Обо мне пустили слух в прессе, что я предпочитаю мужчин в постельных утехах. До сего момента это было лишь выдумкой, чушью, но ты… ты дал им право на существование и сделал правдивыми.

– То есть ты никогда раньше… – Колин провел пальцем по его губам. Взял за подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза.

– Нет. Никогда, – подтвердил Брэдли. Если бы он был чуточку трезвее, если бы не утратил способности соображать и уловил странное выражение лица Колина – морщинку между нахмуренных бровей и нервно закушенную губу, то, может, не пошел бы дальше и сделал правильные выводы. Но алкоголь и желание полностью лишили его возможности избежать самой большой глупости в своей жизни. Глупости, по мнению многих его друзей и знакомых, счастья, по его собственному убеждению.

– Я тоже никогда, – справившись с собой, признался Колин и немного жалобно посмотрел на Брэдли. Он не боялся, нет, но словно бы не мог окончательно решиться. Брэдли очень понравилась мысль, что Колин не принадлежал больше никому.

– Тогда все получится немного неловко, чуть сложнее, чем могло бы быть, и мило, наверное. В общем, как в первый раз.

Колин рассмеялся, притянул Брэдли ближе, схватившись за его уши, и поцеловал сильно, глубоко, отметая все вопросы и сомнения. Именно он первый потянулся к брюкам Брэдли, а после уложил его руку на свой пах, именно он двинул бедрами так, что их обоих прошила волна острейшего наслаждения, именно он попросил быстрее, сильнее, резче... А еще он стонал так громко, что наверняка было слышно в коридоре, но никому, к счастью, не было до этого дела. Отдавался с таким пылом и страстью, с такой искренностью, с какой раньше говорил о своих мечтах и театре. Ничего не осталось от чуть застенчивого молодого человека, сторонящегося незнакомых шумных компаний. И Брэдли от осознания его чувств, его пыла и напора, охватывала мощнейшая эйфория, и он задыхался, хватая отрытым ртом воздух и играя языком с мочкой уха Колина. Он готов был кончить только лишь глядя на своего внезапного любовника. Но Колин бы ему этого не простил. Поэтому Брэдли спустился к его члену, обхватил его губами и, прикрыв глаза, отгораживаясь от прекрасной реальности, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, коснулся языком головки. Колин застонал и дернулся, но Брэдли схватил его за бедра, крепко фиксируя на месте. Он намеревался изучить, подразнить, но не дать кончить так быстро. Он так хотел продлить удовольствие, сделать эту ночь бесконечной, чтобы не решать, что делать потом, не думать о последствиях и не отпускать Колина от себя ни на мгновение.

– Боже, – выдохнул тот, когда Брэдли вобрал его член глубже в рот. – Еще никто никогда… Так хорошо… Боже!

Брэдли рассмеялся, и от вибрации его горла Колин так заметался на диване, что послышался скрип от соприкосновения голой потной кожи с обивкой.

Брэдли теперь попробовал пососать, одновременно добравшись рукой до ягодиц Колина и поглаживая их в неторопливом темпе. А после быстро подтянулся вверх, поцеловал влажные, красные, искусанные губы и потерся пахом о бедро Колина. Как же хорошо ему было… Ни радость от спортивных побед, ни все его предыдущие влюбленности не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Брэдли обхватил рукой оба члена и быстро задвигал кистью. И, глядя в широко раскрытые глаза кончающего Колина Моргана, он излился сам, отключаюсь от реальности и, кажется, возносясь прямо в рай…

 

Утро принесло ряд неприятных ощущений и смутное подозрение, что вечер закончился гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Брэдли редко позволял себе пить так много, чтобы разум полностью отказывал. Его тренер ни раз повторял, что только контроль за собой, полный отказ от спиртного и разумная диета могут обеспечить половину успеха в спорте. Брэдли с ним соглашался, но в перерыве между сезонами позволял себе как следует расслабиться. 

Он проснулся, лежа в неудобной позе на кожаном диване в библиотеке, и в первые мгновения с трудом вспоминал, в чьем он доме и каким образом оказался не в спальне, а среди множества книг. Страсти к чтению он за собой раньше не отмечал, и вряд ли она пробудилась под воздействием виски. И если о приглашении Оуина Брэдли вспомнил почти сразу, то для того, чтобы воскресить в памяти события предыдущего вечера, ему потребовалось куда больше времени. Он успел отыскать отведенную ему комнату, привести себя в относительный порядок, умывшись и наскоро полив себя водой. Кожу на бедрах и животе стянуло от чужой слюны, как бывало после самого бурного секса, а губы до сих пор были чуть припухшими. Брэдли внимательно осмотрел свое тело и заметил несколько следов, меток от укусов и засосов. Он смутно припомнил некую Глорию, с которой танцевал на вечере перед тем, как… Перед тем как познакомиться с Колином Морганом и подмочить свою репутацию насколько только это было возможно. Впрочем, благоразумие мистера Моргана и тот факт, что их никто не должен был увидеть, могли помочь избежать неприятностей.

Брэдли вздохнул, с силой провел руками по лицу и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Если бы его мать находилась сейчас напротив него, то, узнав о поступке своего сына, она прижала бы руки к груди и посмотрела бы так, словно разочаровалась в нем. Брэдли бы не вынес этого. И даже видеть разочарование на собственном лице, так похожем на материнское, оказалось невыносимо. Он так много сделал для своей карьеры, его предупреждали о том, что может ее разрушить, но тогда казалось, что ему-то хватит благоразумия удержаться и не наделать глупостей, однако воздух свободы и другого континента, где его мало кто знал, вскружили ему голову.

Брэдли резко отвернулся, критически осмотрел себя. Светлый костюм оказался лишь немного помятым, но не испачканным, не порванным. А значит, никто не догадается о его ночных приключениях. Или решат, что он развлекался с женщиной по примеру других мужчин.

По пути в гостиную, Брэдли, наконец, представилась возможность осмотреть дом. Второй этаж, выполненный все в том же помпезно-кричащем стиле, представлял собой длинный широкий коридор с множеством дверей, явно предназначенный только для размещения гостей. Оуин, Брэдли знал, предпочитал жить в маленькой башенке – надстройке над вторым этажом, где размещался его кабинет, спальня и малая гостиная. Именно туда Брэдли сейчас и направлялся. По пути он встретил пару-тройку «помятых», с трудом соображавших гостей, что поспешили поздороваться и пройти мимо, стыдясь своего состояния. 

Оуин ждал Брэдли в гостиной, удобно устроившись в мягком кресле, попивая ароматный кофе и читая последние новости из светской жизни. Брэдли поприветствовал его, устроился в таком же кресле и с благодарностью взял чашку из белого фарфора. На газету он покосился с подозрением, припомнив, что Оуин вчера что-то говорил о журналистах.

– Сухой отчет о великолепии в моем доме, – великодушно пояснил тот. – Ни одной грязной подробности или новой сплетни. На этот раз газетенка прислала ко мне на редкость неглазастого журналиста.

– Уверен, его сегодня же уволят с работы, – улыбнулся Брэдли, чувствуя, как с души свалился вполне материальный камень.

– Ну, определенную рекламу он мне создал, похвалил, перечислил список гостей, приглашенных певцов и оценил закуски. Пожалуй, я не буду настаивать на его увольнении.

– О, ты можешь влиять на эту газету?

– Это одно из условий. Я пускаю их журналиста в дом, а они позволяют мне делать с ним все, что захочу, если удастся его вычислить или мне не понравится репортаж.

Брэдли тихо рассмеялся и тут же поморщился: голова реагировала острой болью на любое неосторожное движение.

– Очень странное соглашение. Если бы твои гости знали, что им грозит такого рода опасность…

– О, я имею свой процент с каждой горячей новости, а мои гости пока ни о чем не догадываются.

– Я бы вызвал тебя на дуэль, по старинке, коснись меня сегодняшний репортаж.

– О, Брэдли, не подозревал, что ты настолько старомоден! К счастью, всех журналистов я вычисляю сразу же и выпроваживаю их до начала самого интересного. Вчера же… я не нашел его. Это было странно, и я даже предостерег тебя, если помнишь, но, как видишь, все обошлось.

Брэдли вздрогнул от осознания, что опасность разоблачения нависала так низко, но быстро выкинул эти мысли из головы. Все обошлось, он усвоил урок и больше не позволит себе так подставляться.

– А что ты знаешь о Колине Моргане? – осторожно спросил Брэдли, стараясь придать лицу вежливо заинтересованное выражение и убрать из глаз алчный похотливый блеск. 

– Ничего, – Оуин нахмурился. – Признаться, я заподозрил, что именно он и есть тот самый журналист, но теперь вижу, что нет. Иначе статья пестрела бы откровениями о тебе.

Это точно…

– Я был осторожен, – на всякий случай соврал Брэдли. – И мне действительно понравилось общество мистера Моргана, он неиспорченный богатством человек, с которым у меня нашлось несколько общих тем. А что еще нужно, чтобы провести приятный вечер?

– Я рад, что ты удовлетворен, – усмехнулся Оуин. – Но хотел бы обратиться к тебе с просьбой.

– Слушаю, – Брэдли поставил пустую чашку на маленький круглый столик и заинтересованно взглянул на Оуина.

– Я хотел бы предложить тебе переселиться из отеля ко мне в дом. Здесь слишком много свободного места, чтобы стеснить меня, и, вполне вероятно, мы не будем видеться целыми днями, если ты пожелаешь.

– Я… – Брэдли облизал губы и выдержал приличия, чтобы не согласиться сразу же. Оуин знал, что номер в дорогом отеле на все время пребывания в Нью-Йорке может оказаться Брэдли не по карману. Спортивная карьера подарила ему славу, но заработок был куда меньше, чем у большинства гостей Оуина. К тому же Брэдли пересылал деньги матери и участвовал кое-в-каких благотворительных проектах (например, в сборе средств для больных сирот). Ему, конечно, хватило денег на билет до Нью-Йорка и даже на первое время пребывания в одном из самых дорогих отелей, но дня через два он был бы вынужден подыскать себе более скромное жилье. 

– Я благодарен тебе, – Брэдли пожал руку Оуина. – Не знаю, чем смогу отплатить теперь.

– Моим удовольствием от созерцания тебя в Америке, мой друг, – рассмеялся Оуин. – Я распоряжусь насчет машины, и твои вещи доставят сюда. Твой кабриолет, конечно, невероятно хорош, но непригоден для перевозки чемоданов.

В итоге первую часть дня Брэдли провел, обживаясь в отведенной ему комнате. Разложил одежду в большом шкафу, расставил кое-какие личные вещи и ванные принадлежности, окончательно провел себя в порядок и переоделся. Похмелье немного поутихло, и в голове больше не били в барабаны. Мысли стали четче и память о вечере вернулась почти вся – теперь Брэдли хотя бы в общих чертах представлял, что делал и какие принимал решения. Он обдумал свое знакомство с Колином Морганом; на душе потеплело, когда Брэдли вспомнил выражение его глаз и солнечные улыбки. Пожалуй, из всех гостей в первую очередь он бы предпочел продолжить знакомство именно с мистером Морганом, а потом уже с парой-тройкой других интересных людей. Но это – если не вспоминать окончание вечера и события, произошедшие в библиотеке. Судя по тому, что Колин наутро куда-то сбежал, он осознал, что совершил сущую глупость и больше видеть не хочет Брэдли. Не важно, что они шептали друг другу под влиянием страсти и похоти, на трезвую голову мир оказался гораздо сложнее, а чувства – проще. Не было никакой спонтанной влюбленности, лишь дух авантюризма, эксперимент, набор приятных ощущений – так наверняка думал Колин Морган. Для Брэдли все оказалось немного сложнее, судя по тому, что он никак не мог выкинуть своего случайного любовника из головы. 

Никто из тех, с кем он успел поговорить и осторожно выспросить, не знают ли они мистера Колина Моргана, не признался в знакомстве с ним. Колин словно возник из ниоткуда на той вечеринке и пропал в никуда, и если бы его не видел Оуин, можно было списать все произошедшее на бурную фантазию. На мечту об идеальном человеке… 

На вечеринке присутствовал фотограф, и все желающие могли обратиться к нему, чтобы запечатлеть себя фоне стены мистера Маккена и одного из подлинников Рембрандта. Никакие уговоры сведущих в искусстве, что картине повредят яркие вспышки фототехники, не смогли повлиять на решение Оуина установить оборудование именно там. Возможно, через полвека, эти фотографии будут стоить тысячи долларов, смеясь, говорил он. У Оуина Маккена был врожденный талант делать деньги на всем, к которому прилагалось море обаяния и непринужденная манера общения. Ему невозможно было не довериться и не проникнуться симпатией.

Среди привезенных фотографом снимков Брэдли с удивлением обнаружил их с Колином совместную фотографию. На ней они стояли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, и, чуть отклонившись, смотрели друг на друга. Колин – немного удивленно, но с так полюбившейся Брэдли чуть смущенной улыбкой и блестящими глазами, сам Брэдли – обхватив подбородок рукой, серьезно, задумчиво с неприкрытым интересом и заметной долей восхищения. Фотография могла сойти за постановочную, когда мастера специально расставляют моделей и дают им задание изобразить определенные эмоции. Некоторые даже воспроизводили так целые истории, которые получались весьма интересными для заинтересованного круга почитателей. Но этот снимок точно передавал реальные чувства, иллюстрировал их лучше, чем объяснил для себя Брэдли. И глядя на себя и Колина, он уверился, что и для того вечер получился особенным. Вполне возможно, мистер Морган объявится на пороге дома Оуина через некоторое время, что потребуется для принятия своих чувств и обдумывания ситуации.

Брэдли сказал себе так и позволил окунуться в новую интересную жизнь. Ежедневные знакомства, игры в покер прямо в гостиной Оуина, развлечения светские, развлечения с привкусом опасности, развлечения немного постыдные – Брэдли перепробовал все. Его жизнь наполнилась событиями, и думать о прошлом, жалеть о нем просто не оставалось времени. Три раза Брэдли посетил театры на Бродвее, выбирая то постановку Шекспира, то новомодный мюзикл, то что-то дерзкое и претенциозное. Помня слова Колина, он надеялся встретить его в театральном квартале, но среди множества зрителей было сложно заметить кого-то, даже если он был там.

Две недели пролетели словно один миг. Брэдли освоился в Нью-Йорке и в доме Оуина, что оказалось никак не легче. Он знал по именам всю прислугу и даже мило болтал с одной из горничных, когда выдавались свободные минуты, но дальше подшучиваний дело не заходило. Едва Брэдли думал о флирте, как перед глазами вставал образ Колина Моргана и отбивал всякую охоту увиваться за женщинами.

В один из вечеров во время партии в покер банкир Смитс пригласил Брэдли на прием в свой дом. Пожалуй, это можно было считать признанием и успехом, билетом в высший свет Нью-Йорка. И пусть большую долю его составляли воры и другие нечестные на руку люди, Брэдли было все равно. Он развлекался, запивал смутное чувство утраты виски и выигрывал в покер приличные суммы. Ему везло, словно Фортуна заключила его в свои объятия. Но главной своей удачей Брэдли потом посчитал то, что согласился на предложение Смитса, а ведь он всерьез подумывал отказаться…

 

Дом банкира значительно уступал размерами и роскошью особняку Оуина, но выглядел богато и уютно. Маленькая, пухленькая, смешливая миссис Смитс держала в ежовых рукавицах прислугу и собственных детей, и мужа и имела достаточно хороший вкус в интерьерах, чтобы самостоятельно заниматься обустройством дома. Брэдли галантно поцеловал ее руку, чем вызвал порцию звонкого смущенного смеха, отметил, что новомодная короткая стрижка невероятно идет этой женщине и сказал мистеру Смитсу, что ему очень повезло с женой. Тот искренне согласился и бросил полный любви взгляд на супругу. Брэдли не стал больше отвлекать его разговорами и прошел в просторный зал, мгновенно подмечая, где стоит выпивка, а где еда, и в каком углу собирается компания его знакомых. Прием обещал длиться до глубокой ночи, но теперь Брэдли предстояло добираться до дома на своей машине, а значит, следовало ограничить себя в выпивке.

Небольшая музыкальная группа расположилась у дальней стены. Известные классические мелодии сменялись новыми входящими в моду ритмами, и Брэдли расслабился в танце под одну из них. Прикрыв глаза, он повторял за исполнителем слова песни, покачиваясь в такт, а когда мелодия закончилась, оглядел зал и наткнулся на знакомый, не позабытый за эти две недели взгляд. Глаза цвета пасмурного моря виделись ему во сне едва ли не каждую ночь.

– Колин… – прошептал Брэдли и направился к нему.

Мистер Морган, казалось, застыл на месте, не в силах поверить своим глазам, а потом и вовсе вознамерился удрать, но Брэдли оказался быстрее. Бесцеремонно схватил его за предплечье, удерживая на месте, и оглядел с ног до головы, убеждаясь, что не обознался и что его пропажа жива и здорова, только немного дрожит не то от волнения и радости, не то от страха.

– Брэдли… – прошептал в ответ Колин, сообщив этим словом гораздо больше, чем мог бы вложить в целое предложение или даже монолог.

– Я… – Брэдли запнулся, понимая, что хочет сказать так много, но не может подобрать слова и выбрать что-то в первую очередь. 

– Да… – ответил ему Колин, каким-то образом понимая все, что роилось у Брэдли в голове.

– В общем, рад вас видеть здесь, мистер Морган, – громко, чтобы слышали потенциальные журналистские уши, возвестил Брэдли. – Давно мы с вами не виделись.

Колин попытался выдержать серьезное, торжественное выражение лица, но не преуспел и, прыснув, громко рассмеялся, а следом за ним расхохотался и Брэдли из-за нелепости ситуации, радости встречи и осознания, как легко им снова в обществе друг друга.

– Я надеялся, что ты навестишь Оуина и поинтересуешься мной, – Брэдли отвел Колина в дальний угол, где можно было спокойно поговорить.

– Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь меня видеть. После того, что произошло в библиотеке, я запутался и решил, что тебе ни к чему постоянный риск разоблачения.

– Я способен сам решать, чего хочу или не хочу.

– Да-да, – Колин прищурился, – я тоже.

Мимо прошел официант с подносом, и Брэдли подхватил с него два бокала. Один пригубил сам, а другой предложил Колину, но тот отказался, сославшись на здоровье. Брэдли заподозрил, что Колин не хочет пить во избежание повторения инцидента, который произошел в библиотеке дома Оуина две недели назад. И сомневался, что это поможет. Попробовав один раз, сложно удержаться и не повторить еще и еще… Теперь, снова увидев Колина, Брэдли осознал, насколько хотел его, желал близости с ним все это время. И к каким бы разумным доводам он не прибегал, это было бесполезно. 

– Как ты оказался здесь? – поинтересовался Брэдли.

– М-м… по работе, – уклончиво отозвался Колин.

– Ты связан с банковским делом?

– О. Да-да, именно с ним. В доме такого уважаемого банкира как мистер Смитс очень просто наладить нужные связи и заручиться поддержкой влиятельных людей.

Говоря все это, Колин смотрел вниз, на носки ботинок Брэдли, и тот заподозрил, что получил далеко не самый искренний ответ. Колин почему-то молчит о своей профессии, будто работает шпионом или агентом ЦРУ. Брэдли задумался на миг… Нет, это невозможно.

– Теперь я не намерен терять тебя из виду, – решительно заявил Брэдли, чувствуя небольшое раздражение от того, что Колин не доверяет ему.

– Мне интересно, как это у тебя получится, – Колин улыбнулся, взглянув из-под ресниц, не осознавая, что в открытую заигрывает и флиртует. Брэдли поспешил закрыть его собой от любопытных глаз. Один взгляд, и окружающие точно все поймут…

– Я могу проследить за тобой, – Брэдли придвинулся ближе и потянулся к уху Колина. Со стороны казалось, что он просто оперся рукой о стену, слишком пьяный, чтобы стоять ровно. – Устроить настоящее преследование, ты и шагу не сможешь ступить без моего присутствия за спиной. Я узнаю, где ты живешь, где работаешь, в каком ресторане предпочитаешь обедать и как зовут твоих друзей. Я узнаю про тебя все, я смогу. Но ты можешь облегчить мне задачу. Расскажи об этом сам, мне действительно интересно.

Их знакомство началось с откровения, и Брэдли не хотел, чтобы это менялось.

Колин пожевал губу, с тоской глянул на бокал виски, стоящий на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и решительно помотал головой.

– Узнай сам, – шепнул он.

Брэдли едва не вмазал кулаком о стену. Но это обстоятельство нисколько не испортило ему вечер. Напротив, теперь он внимательнее наблюдал за Колином, подмечая каждую деталь в его поведении, каждую улыбку и каждый поворот головы. Даже когда они находились в разных концах комнаты, Брэдли искал его глазами, почти не обращая внимания на то, что ему говорили и кто. Невероятным образом он умудрялся не потерять нить разговора и не оскорбить своих собеседников. А Колин… вел себя, как в тот раз, когда Брэдли впервые увидел его. Прибивался к разным компаниям и… мгновенно менялся, словно становился другим человеком. Все начиналось с того, что он прислушивался, о чем говорят в компании, какие темы поднимают и какую позицию занимают в обсуждениях, а после… становился словно одним из этих людей. Менялось и выражение его лица, не говоря о жестах и манере высказывать свои мысли, которые тоже, казалось, становились другими. Даже чувство юмора, к которому Брэдли только предстояло привыкнуть, теряло черный налет, а то и вовсе пропадало. Именно из-за такого лицедейства у Брэдли сложилось о нем превратное первое впечатление. Теперь же он задавался вопросом, какой Колин рядом с ним? Настоящий ли он или это очередная маска? Если он отзеркаливал настроение других людей, то, может, проделывал такое и с ним? Только в его случае просто давал желаемое, воплощал точно угаданные мечты? От размышлений у Брэдли заболела голова, и он, не привыкший так много думать над природой человеческого поведения, просто схватил Колина за руку и отвел в глубину дома, где им не мешала ни музыка, ни гости, ни официанты, разве что неподалеку сидел пушистый откормленный кот.

– Ты что там такое творишь? – забыв о вежливости, прошипел Брэдли, толкнув Колина к ближайшей стене.

– Работаю, – нехотя признался тот. – Мне нужно кое-что выспросить у этих людей, вот я и становлюсь приятным и понятным им собеседником. Знаешь, словно играю роль на театральной сцене.

Брэдли устало покачал головой.

– Все никак не откажешься от мечты о Бродвее?

– Никогда, – твердо ответил Колин. – Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы подзаработать денег, и я смогу осуществить свою мечту.

– Вот как?

– Брэдли, пойми, все, что мне нравится делать в этой жизни – это играть. Все, о чем я действительно мечтаю – это заинтересованные лица зрителей, восторг в их глазах. Я хочу стать частью того мира, я хочу перевоплощаться и дарить людям искусство, я… смогу быть по-настоящему счастливым только на театральной сцене.

– Но если у тебя не получится…

– А у меня получится. Просто верь в меня, Брэдли, хорошо? Я очень хочу, чтобы ты верил…

Ни капли фальши. Или Колин действительно такой гениальный актер, или прямо сейчас он не играет. Вообще не играет с Брэдли, кроме, может быть, первых минут их знакомства. А это значит…

Брэдли навалился на Колина, еще крепче прижимая его к стене своим весом, и поцеловал. Не смог сдержаться, видя перед собой влажные губы и лихорадочно горящие глаза. И Колин ответил… так, словно только этого и ждал. Это снова оказалось восхитительно… и если в прошлый раз большую часть ощущений можно было списать на алкоголь и не слишком ясную голову, то теперь не было никаких отговорок. На трезвую голову все оказалось даже лучше. Брэдли проник языком в рот Колина, потом отступил, облизал его нижнюю губу, снова углубил поцелуй и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как Колин настойчиво старается перехватить инициативу. 

– Не в этот раз, мой хороший, – шепнул Брэдли в оттопыренное ухо, за которое тут же принялся, думая, что оно специально создано для облизывания, покусывания, просто для его языка. Ни одна женщина не смогла бы оценить все достоинства Колина Моргана, ни одной не будет позволено.

В коридоре, за поворотом раздались громкие голоса. Брэдли резко отстранился от Колина, с удовольствием отметив, что того плохо держат дрожащие ноги, и дернул за ручку ближайшей двери. За ней оказалась небольшая комната, вероятно, предназначенная для прислуги, но теперь пустующая: чистые прикроватные тумбочки, раскрытый пустой шкаф. Брэдли, не колеблясь, втолкнул Колина внутрь и запер за собой дверь на задвижку. И вовремя. Если бы компания не была так увлечена разговором, то кто-нибудь обязательно бы услышал хлопок.

– Черт, – выругался Колин и выпутался из объятий Брэдли. – Еще немного, и скандал разразился бы на весь Нью-Йорк.

– Я не такая известная личность в Штатах, чтобы обо мне трубили на каждом углу.

Колин мрачно глянул на него.

– Поверь, если бы нас сейчас застукали, ты прославился бы и в Канаде. И спас бы тебя разве что хорошо сколоченный гроб и два метра земли сверху.

– Все настолько плохо?

– Это Америка, Брэдли, здесь гоняются за сенсациями и разрушают все нормы и традиции Старого Света. На этом зиждется цивилизация – общество свободных людей, отмена условностей, жизнь на самой грани.

– И тебе это нравится? Мне казалось, ты более консервативен.

– А еще Америка – это страна возможностей, а как раз это мне и нужно.

И возможно когда-нибудь им не придется прятаться и скрывать свои отношения. Когда-нибудь любовь двух мужчин станет общепринятой и понятной другим. Брэдли представил, что сейчас он не сможет рассказать о Колине даже матери и сестрам. Как бы он ни любил свою семью, но подвергнуть их такому удару, шоку… он не смог бы. Вместе с тем отношения между людьми одного пола существовали всегда, пора бы принять их, пора…

Колин прошелся по комнате (пять шагов в длину и три в ширину), попробовал на мягкость кровать и поморщился, обнаружив, что с нее убран матрац.

– Хочу тебя предупредить сразу, я не буду лежать на голых досках, это твердо, – категорично заявил Колин.

– Чтобы заниматься сексом, не обязательно лежать, – Брэдли приблизился к Колину и взял его за руку, погладил большим пальцем ложбинку на тыльной стороне ладони и потянул к себе. – А если ты не сможешь стоять, я удержу тебя, не бойся.

Колин вместо того, чтобы впечатлиться и мгновенно отдаться, тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись Брэдли в плечо.

– Прости, – с трудом выговорил он. – Но если ты привык соблазнять так… может, с женщинами это и работает, но я почувствовал себя леди, которую потянуло на определенного вида приключения.

– Хорошо, что ты не леди. Не люблю, когда женщина выше меня, ну и… их так сложно уговорить на что-нибудь.

Колин снова прыснул, его дыхание щекотало шею Брэдли, а руки обхватывали спину. В этом жесте было столько доверия и близости, что защемило в груди. Встретившись всего лишь во второй раз, они чувствовали, будто знакомы всю жизнь.

– Так не бывает, – озвучил свои мысли Брэдли. 

– Я думал раньше, что мне нужен год, а то и больше, чтобы сойтись с человеком и назвать его близким, – Колин вздохнул. – Знаешь, а ты мне не понравился в самое первое мгновение, когда посмотрел на меня.

– Почему?

– Было в тебе что-то… не знаю даже, но оно отталкивало. Твой взгляд, такой враждебный, издевательский, я понятия не имел, чем успел тебе насолить.

– Твоя… манера работы. В тот момент ты казался мне приторно милым.

– И такое ощущение, что ты хотел испепелить меня взглядом.

– Неправда!

– А ты докажи, – Колин чуть отстранился и посмотрел Брэдли в глаза. – Ну же…

От такого приглашения никто бы не смог отказаться… Брэдли накинулся на него, снова прижимая к стене и беззастенчиво шаря руками по всему телу. Колин попытался запротестовать, что одежда помнется, и будет слишком очевидно, чем они занимались… Брэдли заставил его замолчать поцелуем и, чтобы тот больше не возмущался, подчеркнуто аккуратно раздел его и бросил костюм и рубашку на бесполезную кровать. Потом разделся сам, умудрившись сделать это, не отрываясь от рта Колина, погладил его по лицу и опустился на колени. Колин вытаращил глаза и чертыхнулся, Брэдли подмигнул ему, глядя снизу вверх, а затем принялся за дело…

 

– Все-таки с кроватью удобнее, – заявил Колин, когда кончил во второй раз – сначала от минета, а потом от рук. При этом Брэдли гладил его между ягодиц и обещал, что в следующий раз что-нибудь придумает и возьмет Колина по-настоящему. И это нельзя расценивать как чрезмерно поспешное развитие событий, не в их случае. 

– В следующий раз проследим, чтобы в комнате была кровать. А еще лучше уединимся в моей. У Оуина такой большой дом, что никто и не заметит, где мы с тобой потерялись.

Они стояли у той же стены, Колин расслабленно наваливался на Брэдли, шумно дышал и крепко стискивал его плечи. Наверное, тоже боялся, что в следующий миг все исчезнет, и окажется, что это счастье, их отношения ему просто привиделись в бреду. 

– Думаю, нам пора выйти и показаться гостям.

– Вместе?

– О нет! Сначала ты, а через некоторое время я, – Колин нехотя разжал объятия и подтолкнул Брэдли к их раскиданной на кровати одежде. 

– Жаль. Я бы хотел, чтобы все видели, кому ты принадлежишь.

– Боже, у тебя такие старомодные взгляды на мир!

– Плевать. Я просто тебя никому не отдам и больше никуда не отпущу.

– Свяжешь, посадишь в подвал и будешь пользоваться время от времени?

– Если понадобится – да.

Брэдли быстро оделся, разгладил ладонями складки на костюме и постарался хоть что-нибудь сделать с растрепавшимися волосами. Колин, окинув его критическим взглядом, поправил ворот рубашки Брэдли, одернул пиджак и запустил пальцы в светлые вихры, приглаживая их. Затем Брэдли в свою очередь привел в порядок Колина, только усмирить его шевелюру не получилось, пока он не догадался намочить руку и кое-как убрать особо торчащие пряди.

– Не теряйся, – строго приказал Колину Брэдли и, убедившись, что коридор пуст, выскользнул за дверь.

Остаток вечера Брэдли провел, выискивая глазами Колина. Он не мог постоянно находиться рядом с ним, заглядывать в глаза и смеяться над его шутками (другие почему-то вообще не понимали колиновского юмора), но постоянно хотел знать, где он находится, с кем разговаривает, и не положила ли на него глаз очередная вертлявая девица. Эпоха настоящих леди отошла в прошлое, и теперь каждая женщина, отринув всякий стыд и стеснение, разговаривала с мужчинами на равных и демонстрировала свою сексуальность. Боже, до недавних пор Брэдли рад был свободным американским нравам, теперь же готов был за волосы оттаскивать каждую, кто окажется к его Колину ближе, чем на фут. Но Колин, к счастью, и сам не проявлял к ним интереса. Отвечал, если его спрашивали, вежливо улыбался, но инициативы не проявлял, и все разговоры вскоре сходили «на нет». Чаще он просто стоял у стены, наблюдал за танцующими людьми, шумными компаниями, слушал и как будто запоминал. Брэдли не мог взять в толк, зачем ему сдались сплетни и, к примеру, разбор ситуации на фондовом рынке, но Колин, казалось, был весь внимание и даже на Брэдли поглядывал куда реже, чем тот на него.

Когда заиграла медленная мелодия и миловидная блондинка потянула Брэдли танцевать, он свято пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь станцует с Колином под эту самую песню. И не разразится скандал, его не выгонят с работы, не будут показывать пальцем. Их чувства, их стремление быть друг с другом – что может быть естественнее и прекраснее?

Брэдли вызвался подвезти Колина до дома, когда выяснилось, что у того нет собственной машины. В конце вечера за многими приезжали водители, кое-кого забирали друзья, некоторые брали такси. Брэдли решил не допускать, чтобы Колин ловил машину, а заодно вознамерился узнать, где тот живет и в каких условиях. Если выяснится, что мистер Морган делит квартиру с несколькими соседями и не имеет даже нормального водопровода, то он заберет его к себе, в огромный дом Оуина и, если потребуется, спрячет в одной из многочисленных комнат, все равно там вряд ли кто заметит присутствие лишнего тихого гостя. Колин сначала энергично отказывался, но под натиском Брэдли сдался и уселся на пассажирское сидение кабриолета. Он с опаской поглядывал на руль и педали и заявил, что никогда не сможет научиться водить, потому что постоянно путается и витает в своих мыслях. Брэдли ответил, что это судьба – он будет работать водителем для Колина столько, сколько тому потребуется.

Квартира Колина находилась недалеко от острова Манхэттен – вполне приличный район, название которого Брэдли тут же забыл, пообещав себе потом отыскать его на карте. Трехэтажный дом с единственным входом и тускло горящим над ним фонарем производил немного жуткое, в то же время удивительное впечатление, словно старый ворчливый дух Нью-Йорка скрывался там и наблюдал за всеми жителями города. В окнах одной из квартир Брэдли заметил яркую афишу шекспировского спектакля, нарисованную красками на фанере и вставленную вместо одного из стекол. Сомневаться не приходилось – Колин жил именно там, на третьем этаже, под самой крышей, на которую можно было бы подняться и смотреть на крыши соседних домов, на яркую россыпь звезд и тонкий росчерк молодого месяца, тихо разговаривать и время от времени сжимать друг друга в объятиях. Сюда долетал запах моря с залива, и немного – корабельного топлива и старой древесины.

– Мне нравится здесь даже больше, чем в доме Оуина, – сказал Брэдли, выходя из машины. Колин поспешно задержал его руку и помотал головой.

– Не надо, – сказал он. – Не поднимайся ко мне, здесь у стен есть уши и глаза, не нужно…

Темный дом манил странным очарованием, но Колин был прав. Не стоило рушить все, что они оба так упорно строили, ради минутной слабости и возможности проснуться в одной постели. Может быть, в другом месте, в другое время, другой пряной волшебной ночью…

– Не ищи меня тут, пожалуйста, – попросил Колин, серьезно глядя Брэдли в глаза. – Я приду к тебе сам. На следующую большую вечеринку или просто в гости к Оуину Маккену. Тебе нужно только дождаться…

– Это сложно.

– Пожалуйста, Брэдли!

И мистер Брэдли Джеймс согласился.

 

С тех пор их встречи напоминали безумную круговерть ярмарочной карусели. Брэдли Джеймс теперь посещал все городские вечеринки, и прослыл неудержимым охотником до удовольствий и праздной жизни. Не на каждом приеме он задерживался до конца, с некоторых сбегал через час, полтора, на других же мог пропасть из виду остальных гостей на длительное время, а потом объявиться, имея растрепанный, но счастливый вид. Он прослыл страстным ловеласом, и некоторые девушки даже утверждали, что стали теми счастливицами, которые провели с ним заветные часы. Благодаря легкому характеру и умению общаться с людьми, Брэдли вскоре стал «своим» среди нью-йоркских любителей развлечений. Немалую роль здесь сыграла пресса, где один чрезмерно активный журналист принялся описывать достоинства Брэдли, его привычки и (немного, очень осторожно и в четко отмеренном количестве) подавать его биографию и спортивные достижения. Это вылилось в то, что все больше людей теперь интересовалось английским футболом, а сам Брэдли стал посещать не только любимые теннисные матчи, но и проникся футболом американским. Несколько раз он даже выступал в благотворительных матчах и обучал детей приемам своей игры. Это тоже осветили в прессе, и Оуин, от души посмеявшись, заметил, что наверняка все эти статьи пишет неравнодушная к мистеру Джеймсу журналисточка. С чем тот в душе согласился, уже слишком личные, пропитанные любовью и (это и вовсе заметил кто-то из гостей очередной вечеринки Оуина) обожанием выходили эти заметки.

Сам же Брэдли чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Он встречался с Колином на большинстве мероприятий, сухо здоровался с ним, но затем не отходил от него весь вечер. Постепенно они стали походить на хороших друзей и уже не старались скрыть взаимную симпатию. А когда выдавалась возможность, Брэдли затаскивал Колина в любое безлюдное помещение, целовал, трогал и, если было безопасно, занимался с ним любовью. Пару раз он уговаривал Колина остаться на ночь, и тогда утра, наполненные вкусом губ любимого человека, его острыми коленками и сопением в шею, были самыми невероятными, самыми счастливыми и правильными в жизни Брэдли. К сожалению, это случалось крайне редко. Только когда удавалось выдать Колина за вдрызг пьяного и не способного стоять на ногах гостя, Брэдли с молчаливого согласия Оуина великодушно разрешал ему остаться, и ни у кого не возникало сомнений – для хозяина, еще называющего себя джентльменом, иного выхода не было.

Оуин, кажется, догадывался об их отношениях, но деликатно молчал и не пытался учить жизни. Это было не в его характере, да и пару раз Брэдли замечал в его глазах что-то похожее на одобрение. Но даже выгони его мистер Маккен из дома, Брэдли не отказался бы от своих чувств. Он так любил сжимать Колина в своих объятиях, медленно покрывать его тело поцелуями, кусать кончики оттопыренных ушей, проникать внутрь него пальцами, растягивая, заполняя, а после – любить до изнеможения, пока не охрипнет голос и не начнут дрожать от усталости руки и ноги. И позволять Колину проделывать то же самое с ним. А после смотреть в его глаза, горящие ярче, чем звезды на ночном небе, перебирать темные пряди и обводить пальцем контур припухших ярко-алых губ, зацелованных и покусанных (это Брэдли любил кусаться, чем всегда смешил Колина) во время занятий любовью. 

Чувствуя, что Колину материально тяжело даются походы на вечера высшего света, Брэдли начал снабжать его деньгами, выигранными в покер и заработанными участием в демонстративных матчах европейского футбола. В Америке тоже нашлись его любители и, хоть их было совсем немного, но они готовы были платить за то, чтобы посмотреть на звезд «в деле». Брэдли старался делать это незаметно, то подкидывая купюры Колину в карман, то вдрызг проигрываясь ему за карточным столом. Колин не особо верил в свое мастерство и удачу, но деньги принимал, хоть и выглядел при этом аки жертвенный агнец. 

 

Один из самых шумных и долгожданных в городе приемов организовывала молодая театральная дива, о которой часто болтал Колин, восхищаясь ее талантом, и которую совершенно не знал Брэдли, хоть и припомнил, что пару раз видел ее на сцене, и даже заметил, что ее игра очень даже неплоха. Это было в один из тех вечеров, когда они с Колином ходили на спектакль вместе. Чаще они посещали одну и ту же постановку в разные дни, каждый по отдельности, а потом делились впечатлениями, спорили об игре актеров и работе режиссера, обсуждали основную идею, комические моменты – в общем, все, что могли вспомнить. Брэдли неожиданно для себя втянулся в это маленькое развлечение и обнаружил, что не так уж мало знает о театре. В общем-то, он и в Англии интересовался богемной жизнью и даже, будучи подростком, подумывал об игре на сцене, но спортивная карьера показалась перспективнее и доступнее. Брэдли не знал почти никого из актеров, а если говорить о спортсменах, представители этой профессии обитали в соседних домах и даже неплохо зарабатывали. Но та, детская любовь к театру осталась и сейчас, благодаря Колину и его мечтам, возродилась с новой силой.

Темой вечеринки выступал театр. Различные образы и персонажи, в костюмы которых предстояло одеться гостям, выдавались заранее, чтобы избежать повторов и подготовить каждого к его маленькой роли. Леди Миллиган, хозяйка вечера, знала большинство приглашенных и с особой тщательностью подбирала характер для каждого. Брэдли (ему посчастливилось знаться с леди только понаслышке) был одет королем Артуром, легендарной личностью с Туманного Альбиона (видимо, ничего остроумнее леди Миллиган придумать не смогла). Колину, как небогатому и никому неизвестному молодому человеку, предстояло весь день изображать шута, и Брэдли смеялся над ним, заметив, что не бывает королей без шутов так же, как жизни без высшей справедливости. В итоге они с Колином смотрелись вместе весьма гармонично и даже то, что они проводят вдвоем так много времени, можно будет объяснить полным совпадением характеров их персонажей.

В середине вечера каждому гостю предстояло забраться на сцену и попытаться сыграть в выдуманной пьесе, где Гамлет ходил под руку с Джульеттой, а персонажи популярных мюзиклов вовсю развлекали леди Макбет. В связи с этим, некоторых гостей приходилось успокаивать и убеждать, что минутное пребывание на сцене никак не скажется на отношении к ним друзей и знакомых и если человек отвратительный актер даже в сцене «Кушать подано», то гости просто посмеются над ним и забудут.

– Смотри, – Брэдли незаметно дотронулся до руки Колина, – они страшатся того, о чем ты мечтаешь. Может, подумаешь еще немного прежде, чем…

– Нет, – резко ответил Колин.

Он тоже волновался, и Брэдли не мог взять в толк, с чего бы. То, что Колин великолепно справится со своей ролью, не вызывало никаких сомнений. И, Брэдли был уверен, должно было только радовать мистера Моргана, но никак не вызывать нервное дрожание рук и бледность, куда больше обычной. 

– Что с тобой? – поинтересовался Брэдли, с беспокойством оглядывая Колина с ног до головы. – Ты будто боишься своего выступления.

– Нет. Просто я… волнуюсь. Понимаешь, леди Миллиган, она дива, настоящий талант и заметная фигура на Бродвее. И если я смогу вызвать ее интерес, если она заметит меня, то, может, даст мне шанс.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы она заинтересовалась тобой… как мужчиной? – напряженно переспросил Брэдли, сжимая пальцы на запястье Колина так сильно, что тот вскрикнул от внезапной боли.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы она увидела во мне актера. Настоящего актера, Брэдли…

– Прости, – Брэдли убрал руку и виновато улыбнулся. Ему давно пора уяснить, что никакие женщины, даже богатые и красивые, не заинтересуют Колина так, как театр. И Брэдли не был уверен, что встань выбор между ним и сценой, Колин останется с ним. И нужно поблагодарить бога, что пока это лишь смутные подозрения, остающиеся неприятным осадком на душе.

– Я знаю, как помочь тебе расслабиться, – шепнул Брэдли Колину. – Ну же, здесь полно свободных комнат, а ты так напряжен, что вряд ли сможешь сыграть даже фонарь на сцене.

– Ты так здорово умеешь подбодрить! – несмотря на это, Колин улыбнулся в ответ и едва заметно кивнул. – Только быстро, я хочу посмотреть, как леди Миллиган будет издеваться над своими гостями.

Быстро… не получилось. Они нашли свободную гостевую спальню, заперли дверь, и Брэдли начал медленно, нежно и невероятно возбуждающе ласкать Колина. Тот хоть и сопротивлялся поначалу, но потом затих и отдался во власть знакомых рук, губ, шепота на ухо и светлых волос, щекочущих кожу. Рядом с Брэдли Колин терял разум и забывал о своих прежних намерениях, о запланированных встречах, обо всем на свете. Он растворялся в нем, в их любви, в неспешных движениях внутри него, в поцелуях и прикосновениях, в ритме, запахах, словах любви. И Брэдли, осознавая это, сам плавился от счастья и сходил с ума от своих чувств. В этот раз он шептал Колин на ухо собственнические слова, повторяя как мантру: «Мой. Не отдам никому, ничему. Мой», словно предчувствуя скорые события. Ему нужно было ощутить как можно больше, запомнить, вобрать в себя всего Колина как он есть – принадлежащего ему полностью. Распухшие губы, темная метка на ключице, полные страсти и желания глаза – это был его Колин, только его. И Брэдли дарил ему себя, может быть, немного грубовато и напористо, но так он умел, так хотел, чтобы его видел Колин – большой, главной частью своей жизни.

Вспышка удовольствия накрыла обоих почти одновременно. Брэдли зарылся лицом в волосы Колина, простонал что-то невнятное и почувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, властелином мира. И не заметил, что Колин необычно тих и молчалив, только задумчиво глядит на Брэдли и поглаживает его ладонь.

Когда они, тщательно приведя себя в порядок, вышли обратно в зал, представление было в самом разгаре. На сцене прекрасные леди, в которых уже никто не смог бы угадать известных персонажей театральных постановок, обмахивались веерами и пытались изобразить средневековых придворных дам. Здесь были даже рыцари в бутафорских доспехах из картона с содравшейся кое-где серебряной краской, держащие в руках деревянные мечи. Зрители смеялись и подсказывали актерам сюжет, просили их то драться, то изображать ухаживание за дамами, а то и вовсе требовали показать животных и смеялись еще больше, когда у «актеров» ничего не получалось. 

– Мне это больше напоминает цирк, – мрачно буркнул Колин. – Или пляски древних жрецов на могилах падших воинов. 

– Никто не ждет от них гениальной игры, просто веселятся, – Брэдли удивленно взглянул на Колина. Тот перестал дрожать, зато теперь растерял хорошее настроение, хмурился и почти с ненавистью глядел на сцену. – Да что с тобой?

– Ничего, – буркнул Колин и отошел к столику с напитками. Пил он редко, не позволяя себе расслабиться. «Чтобы не наделать глупостей» – говорил он и смеялся, необидно называя Брэдли своей самой большой глупостью в жизни. Но теперь опрокидывал стакан за стаканом, пока Брэдли не отобрал у него очередной. Принюхался и не удержался от восклицания:

– Вода!

– Ну да, кто-то выпил из меня все соки, – Колин улыбнулся вполне доброжелательно, и у Брэдли отлегло от сердца.

Их выступления шли одно за другим. Сначала Брэдли весьма удачно изображал короля Артура, ему даже без особых проблем удалась царственная осанка и величественный взгляд. Потом Колин говорил – вышло весьма убедительно, и на миг даже захотелось подчиниться властному голосу. За две минуты он успел войти во вкус, отдавая приказы и сражаясь с карикатурным драконом и в порыве вдохновения стал звать своего слугу, выразительно посматривая на Колина. И тот понял его с полуслова. Торопливо сорвал шутовской колпак, нелепую куртку и, оставшись в мешковатых штанах, простой синей рубашке и красном шейном платке, выскочил на сцену. По задумке Брэдли Колин должен был изображать прилежного слугу, но не тут-то было! Поднос с едой он, по приказу, принес, но умудрился споткнуться и осыпать настоящими булками и вином своего «короля». А после, вместо раскаяния и чувства вины, заявил, что сир мог бы оторвать свою королевскую филейную часть от стула и сам принести себе завтрак. При этих словах в его глазах плясали дерзкие искорки веселья, а губы то и дело кривились в улыбке, и Брэдли, хоть и должен был после таких слов казнить наглеца, швырнул в него миской и обозвал идиотом. Колин картинно раскланялся, но оглянуться не успел, как «король» вывернул ему руку и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя свою власть. Зрители хлопали и смеялись и требовали еще, на бис! Тогда Колин и Брэдли изобразили настоящую королевскую охоту на единорога, который, к слову, нашелся среди гостей. Колин постоянно мешал Брэдли сделать выстрел из бутафорского арбалета, болтал о том, что животных убивать нехорошо, пару раз спугнул цель, приводя «короля» в бешенство…

Их выступление вместо запланированных пяти минут продлилось добрых полчаса, пока сама леди Миллиган, сверкая лучезарной улыбкой, не попросила зрителей отпустить, наконец, артистов, чтобы вечер мог продолжиться в запланированном русле. Спускаясь со сцены, Брэдли бросил короткий взгляд на Колина – глаза того сияли от счастья. Это был несомненный успех. И дело даже не в том, что у них получились очень удачные образы, так подходящие друг другу, но в то же время весьма свежие и неизбитые. Просто они действительно хорошо играли, особенно Колин, для которого это было так важно, так необходимо, что он светился, кланяясь зрителям, словно солнце, сошедшее с небес. Брэдли любовался им, не в силах отвести глаза, и ему было все равно, заметит ли кто сейчас этот его слишком личный взгляд. 

Брэдли ушел приводить себя в порядок (его действительно облили вином, да и костюм средневекового короля был не слишком удобен), а Колина увлекла разговором леди Миллиган. Она отметила несомненный талант молодого человека, и теперь интересовалась, кто он, откуда и где научился так здорово играть на сцене. Брэдли бы послушал их разговор, но этого не позволяли правила приличия, а оставаться в мокрых доспехах и дальше становилось неприличным. Когда он вернулся, переодевшись в обычный костюм, то застал Колина в самом благостном расположении духа, с улыбкой до ушей и окруженного морем новоявленных поклонников. Брэдли заметили не сразу, но едва кто-то обратил на него внимание, как и его тут же втянули в разговор и осыпали массой комплиментов.

Так получилось, что с Колином он остался наедине только в машине, где мистер Морган, утомленный долгим вечером, уснул. Брэдли долго смотрел на него, остановив автомобиль под окнами его квартиры и не решаясь разбудить. А после все-таки осмелился дотронуться до его щеки, тепло улыбнулся и отправил досыпать домой. Колин поблагодарил и, спотыкаясь, поплелся к двери. Только когда в его окнах зажегся свет, Брэдли завел двигатель и тронулся с места. 

Ему не хотелось уезжать, бросая Колина одного в его квартире, не хотелось отпускать ни на секунду, но такого он позволить себе не мог, он обещал никогда не подниматься к нему домой. И сейчас, как никогда, жалел об этом.

Он не заметил, что Колин смотрит на него из окна и провожает погрустневшим взглядом, а его рука до боли стискивает подоконник, словно решение, какое-то глупое, но важное решение, дается ему с огромным трудом…


	2. Мечты о любви

– Мистер Джеймс больше не показывается на ваших вечеринках, – недовольно поджала губки Бетси и с упреком взглянула на хозяина дома.

– О, вы знаете этих англичан, консервативны до мозга костей и быстро устают от настоящих развлечений, – ответил Оуин. Бетси рассмеялась и позволила сопроводить себя к столику с закусками, где, увлекшись борьбой за последний канапе с креветкой, не заметила, как осталась без кавалера.

Оуин затерялся в толпе, не желая больше отвечать на вопросы про мистера Джеймса, который вот уже пару недель ведет затворнический образ жизни и не показывается на приемах и вечеринках Нью-Йорка. Нет, он не вернулся в Англию, не подхватил простуду или ужасный насморк, не сломал ногу и не отправился в путешествие по Америке. Брэдли Джеймс отсиживался у себя в комнате, интересуясь у Оуина лишь одним из гостей, кто по неведомым причинам перестал выходить в свет. И даже его квартира оказалась сдана другим людям, как поделился с Оуином Брэдли. Если бы можно было сравнить состояние мистера Джеймса с чем-то привычным, понятным обществу, то больше всего его хандра напоминала тоску человека, которого оставила любовь всей его жизни. Но за мистером Джеймсом не замечали сильных увлечений, он легко флиртовал с женщинами, но ни к одной из них не воспылал достаточной страстью, хоть некоторые и утверждали обратное. Но никто, кроме Оуина Маккена, не знал, что это было правдой – Брэдли страдал от тоски по любимому человеку, которого не видел уже месяц. 

– Хватит ждать, – заявил Оуин, оставив гостей развлекаться одних. – Ищи, чтобы не гадать, по какой причине твой мистер Морган вдруг пропал из твоей жизни. Пусть он скажет тебе в лицо о своих мотивах, а не прячется и не бежит, как капризная девка.

Брэдли поставил на столик бутылку скотча и горько усмехнулся.

– Я искал, – сказал он. – Пошел к его квартирной хозяйке и долго выспрашивал, куда он делся, не заболел ли. В итоге заполучил адрес его работы.

– И?...

…И Брэдли глазам не поверил, когда название улицы и номер дома совпали с издательской конторой, с той самой, что так часто писала о Брэдли, его карьере, подмечая иногда слишком личные мелочи. Брэдли думал, что какая-нибудь влюбленная в него журналисточка таким образом пыталась быть с ним рядом, но теперь стало ясно, что журналисточка была журналистом, а влюбленный здесь только сам Брэдли, да еще и облапошенный идиот в придачу. В издательстве подтвердили, что у них до недавнего времени действительно работал некий Колин Морган, который специализировался на репортажах с различных городских приемов и вечеринок, а так же на звезде английского футбола Брэдли Джеймсе…

– Ты понимаешь, – пьяно говорил Брэдли Оуину, – он с первой минуты был со мной лишь для того, чтобы заполучить хороший материал для своих статей! О, и я не скупился, нет, я душу перед ним выворачивал, а он оказался обычной скотиной.

– Не думаю, – задумчиво протянул Оуин, подавая Брэдли очередной стакан, чтобы тот не тянулся сам, норовя опрокинуть бутылку на постель. – Вспомни, чего ты так боялся, когда приехал в Нью-Йорк, слух о твоей нетрадиционной ориентации? Этот Колин мог в первый же вечер написать разгромную статью о тебе, но не стал.

– Как же! Решил, видать, подсобрать информацию…

– А у него ее было мало?

– М-м.. после первого же вечера – слишком много. Наверное, требовались доказательства, а потом они все в этой газете… передумали! – Брэдли икнул и стукнул кулаком о покрывало. – Наверное, выставлять меня звездой спорта оказалось выгоднее.

– И ты в это веришь?

Брэдли мрачно кивнул. Конечно, он верил! И злился, что не смог понять раньше, кто такой на самом деле Колин Морган. Ведь никто не знал его, никто из других гостей на вечеринках, он не был богат или известен, но каким-то образом каждый раз проникал на самые шумные и помпезные приемы Нью-Йорка. Случайностей не бывает… Колина пропускали в обмен на обзор в прессе случившегося события, приплачивали за количество хвалебных слов и особое внимание к некоторым гостям. Именно поэтому он вел себя так странно – прибивался к разным компаниям, пытался влиться в них и слушал, слушал, слушал… Брэдли так и не смог выпытать у него причину такого поведения, а теперь понял. Если бы Колин действительно доверял ему, если бы испытывал хоть малую толику чувств, которые показывал, когда они оставались наедине, то рассказал бы о своей профессии, и Брэдли бы понял. И не гадал бы сейчас, почему Колин был с ним, отдавался с таким пылом… ему нравилось, конечно, это-то сыграть невозможно, наверное, Брэдли просто развлекал его, служил игрушкой для снятия напряжения, а заодно Колин копил материал на него, чтобы однажды заявить на весь свет, что известный английский футболист – гомосексуалист. А то, что при этом придется раскрыться и самому, Колина, как видно, не волновало. Его бы зауважали, готового пойти на все, ради сенсации, его бы провозгласили лучшим журналистом года, если такое звание существует…

– Зря, – Оуин распахнул настежь окно, впуская в комнату прохладный ночной воздух, и закурил. Это привычка появилась у него недавно, и Брэдли обычно не одобрял ее, но сейчас терпкий запах сигарного дыма странно успокаивал. – Если бы ты видел вас двоих вместе, то не был бы столь категоричен. И ответь мне, зачем Колин уволился из издательства, если его карьера так стремительно шла в гору?

– Нашел местечко получше?

– Хочешь, я завтра свяжусь со своими людьми в газетах и выясню, не нанимался ли к кому из них человек по имени Колин Морган.

– Нет-нет, – Брэдли даже улыбнулся, представив, как будет бегать за Колином и умолять не бросать его, дать шанс… хоть нет, скорее, он вмажет Колину по лицу в отместку за свои растоптанные чувства.

– Все равно наведу справки. Но сдается мне, я отовсюду получу отрицательный ответ.

– А еще он мог уехать. К брату, в путешествие, к родителям в Ирландию…

– Это выяснить сложнее, но я тоже смогу.

– Оуин! – Брэдли повысил голос, стараясь придать себе убедительности. – Не надо. Я не хочу его больше искать. Просто… мне нужно это пережить. 

Судя по взгляду Оуина, убедить его у Брэдли не получилось.

Поэтому он нисколько не удивился, получив через два дня исчерпывающий отчет о том, что мистер Колин Морган уволился из издательства на следующий день после достопамятной вечеринки у леди Миллиган. Его коллеги не знали ничего о причинах такого поступка и его планах на будущее. Вполне возможно, мистер Морган уехал из города, потому что ни в одно издательство он больше не подавал заявление, съехал с квартиры и с тех пор нигде не объявлялся. 

Брэдли отложил бумаги и озвучил то, что подспудно мучило его весь месяц, и от чего он отмахивался, говоря себе, что Колин на самом деле сбежал, а не…

– Вдруг с ним что-нибудь случилось? 

Оуин пожал плечами – у него не было ответа. Но на следующей неделе доложил, что никого похоже на Колина Моргана в городские больницы, тюрьмы и морги не поступало. У Брэдли немного отлегло от сердца, но тревога не ушла полностью. 

Он успел осмыслить свои чувства, свою обиду и осознать, что как бы ни было больно, но узнать, что на самом деле случилось с Колином он обязан. Оуин в своем расследовании действовал прямолинейно, исходя из очевидных мест, куда мог отправиться Колин, из очевидных причин его пропажи, но что-то подсказывало Брэдли, что в случае мистера Моргана нет места очевидности. Перед взором все еще стояли глаза Колина – удивительные, будто светящиеся изнутри, любящие, искренние… и то, как Колин говорил о своей мечте – театре, это не могло быть притворством или игрой, никакой гений не смог бы так… нужно жить этим, мечтать, нужно любить – Брэдли знал это, знал, хоть и пытался отрицать, что чувства Колина к нему настоящие.

Поэтому он, тщательно обдумав все, отправился к одному из тех людей, с кем из последних разговаривал Колин. 

– Доброе утро, леди Миллиган, – Брэдли улыбнулся, склонившись в галантном полупоклоне.

Леди рассмеялась, но приняла приветственный жест – она явно находилось в хорошем расположении духа. У Брэдли не было сил ходить вокруг да около, подчиняясь этикету и сначала вызнавать о здоровье самой леди, ее мужа, двоих детей и собаки. Поэтому отделавшись дежурными фразами, Брэдли сразу перешел к делу.

– Помните, месяц назад вы устраивали прием…

– О да! – она рассмеялась и кокетливо поправила прическу. – Конечно. И я помню ваше феерическое выступление вместе с мистером Морганом.

Брэдли облегченно выдохнул – он-то думал, что придется долго объяснять леди и описывать Колина, чтобы она припомнила, но, видимо, их выступление действительно было так хорошо, если запомнилось театральной диве.

– Да-да, вы правы. И я, сойдя со сцены, отправился переодеваться, а мистер Морган остался для разговора с вами. Не могли бы вы… рассказать мне, о чем тогда велась беседа?

– А мистер Морган не будет против…

– Я думаю, нет. Дело в том, что Колин… мистер Морган пропал.

– О боже! Вы связывались с его родными? Они знают…

– К сожалению, я не имею их адреса, поэтому не могу написать, но я уверен, что Колин не поехал к ним. У меня есть идея, куда он мог направиться, и вы можете подтвердить или опровергнуть ее.

– Конечно. Я сказала мистеру Моргану, что восхищена его игрой и поинтересовалась, не задумывался ли он о карьере актера. О, мистер Морган горячо подтвердил, что мечтает об этом с самого детства, но не имел пока возможности осуществить мечту. Тогда я посоветовала ему хорошего учителя актерского мастерства и пообещала протекцию в театре, если он не передумает после нескольких занятий.

– И он согласился…

– Едва не кинулся обнимать меня в благодарность, – улыбнулась леди Миллиган.

Брэдли с легкостью представил себе счастье Колина и то, что на следующий день, едва дождавшись утра, он отправился по указанному адресу. И даже то, что тогда он был слегка отчужденным, отстраненным, объяснялось просто – Колин очень много надежд возлагал на этот вечер, видел в нем свой единственный шанс, который нельзя было упустить, и по каким-то причинам не доверял Брэдли, таился и закрывался от него. Этим объяснялся и грустный взгляд и то, что он сбежал, ничего не сказав, будто думал, что отношения с Брэдли помешают ему стать актером.

Леди Миллиган написала адрес на листе бумаги и подмигнула Брэдли на прощание.

– Знаете, из вас бы тоже получился неплохой актер, – сказала она.

– Леди Миллиган… – начал Брэдли, но она рассмеялась и махнула рукой.

– Называйте меня Кэти. Времена, когда женщину моего возраста называли миссис и леди, прошли, а то, что я весьма успешна в своей профессии, еще не делает меня старухой. Удачи вам, Брэдли, и не забывайте наведываться ко мне. На спектакль и просто так.

– С удовольствием, – искренне пообещал Брэдли. – Вместе с Колином, как только его найду.

 

Кабриолет Брэдли смотрелся ярким вычурным пятном на фоне домов постройки прошлого века, предназначавшихся для рабочего класса. Серость, сырость, уныние – отсюда будто украли все краски и отдали их высшему свету с их сверкающими нарядами, ослепительными улыбками и каждодневными развлечениями. Никто не взялся бы сравнивать этих людей: рабочего в замасленных, залатанных штанах и господина, одетого в белоснежный смокинг и высокомерную улыбку – принадлежали к совершенно разным мирам. И если из мира богачей еще можно было угодить сюда, на самое дно, то рабочий класс никогда не станет равным элите. Даже девушки, которым посчастливилось оказаться в постели богачей, так и остаются на правах любовниц – второсортных девок, на которых закрывают глаза даже жены, считая их маленькой прихотью своих мужей. «Пройдет» – беспечно говорят они об увлечениях, и рано или поздно время вновь расставляет все на свои места.

В этом странном районе жил учитель актерского мастерства, адрес которого дала леди Миллиган. Брэдли еще раз сверился с бумажкой и огляделся. Невозможно поверить, что успешный человек добровольно загонит себя в такую дыру. Но в то же время, артисты – очень необычные люди, слегка сумасшедшие, с добрым выводком «тараканов» в голове, и поселиться в бедном районе – не самое шокирующее поведение. Хотя дом мистера Куинти выгодно отличался от своих соседей, но все равно выглядел удручающе – та же серость, та же скука. Если не считать ярких плакатов в окнах (такие Брэдли видел у Колина), разукрашенной под занавес двери и кисточки на конце дверного молотка.

Брэдли, поколебавшись мгновение, постучал. По дому разлился звук колокола – большого, громкого, словно набат, и неожиданно веселого, если колокол вообще может быть таким. Затем послышалось шарканье, неподалеку от порога, словно кто-то прислушивался и присматривался к незваному гостю, а потом, наконец, распахнулась дверь. На пороге стоял, хмуря примечательные густые брови, такие длинные, что если зачесать их вниз (сейчас они пучками торчали вверх), то можно было бы закрыть ими глаза, старик. К бровям прилагались короткие седые волосы и оттопыренная нижняя губа, а так же жилистое тело, длинные худые руки и балахон, напоминающий театральный реквизит какого-нибудь средневекового крестьянина. Брэдли некоторое время завороженно разглядывал мистера Куинти, а потом опомнился и поприветствовал хозяина дома, протягивая руку для знакомства.

– Я от леди Кэти Миллиган, – поспешил добавить Брэдли, когда старик и не подумал пожимать его руку. – Вы должны ее знать.

– Хочешь у меня учиться? – не слишком вежливо поинтересовался мистер Куинти.

– О, нет-нет, мне нужно найти одного человека, он должен был наведаться к вам месяц назад.

– А откуда мне знать, что у тебя добрые намерения? Что ты не ищешь беднягу, чтобы выбить из него деньги или, скажем, отомстить, что он провел ночь с твоей женой?

Брэдли вытаращил глаза и усилием воли попытался сохранить спокойствие.

– Допустим, денег мне хватает, и этому человеку я бы с радостью отдал все имеющиеся у меня, лишь бы он нашелся. У меня нет жены, поэтому ее было бы проблематично совратить и, предвосхищая ваши догадки, у меня так же нет женщины. Мне просто нужно найти его, поверьте. Он пропал больше месяца назад, и мне нужно знать, что с ним все в порядке.

– Допустим, я смог бы тебе поверить, мистер блестящий кабриолет. Но ответь мне на вопрос, хочет ли человек, которого ты ищешь, чтобы его нашли? – старик прищурился и посторонился, пропуская Брэдли в дом.

– Уверен, что хочет, просто по каким-то причинам упрямится и твердит себе обратное.

Холл почти разочаровал Брэдли своей тривиальностью, но гостиная компенсировала это вдвойне. Она больше напоминала театральную сцену с тяжелым бархатным занавесом посередине и рядом стульев перед ним. В углу разместился старенький граммофон, а на стуле у стены ворохом была свалена одежда. Старик, видать, действительно репетировал какую-то роль, потому что на сцене стояло ведро с бутафорскими овощами и лежала метла – вполне подходящий реквизит для событий средневековья.

– Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что вашего знакомого зовут Колин Морган? – спросил мистер Куинти, опускаясь на свободный стул и предлагая Брэдли сесть напротив.

– Да… но как вы догадались?

– Несложно, молодой человек. Кроме мистера Моргана, ко мне никто не приходил устраиваться в ученики вот уже с полгода.

– И вы приняли его? Он… подошел вам? Потому что талант у него есть, точно, но он мог волноваться или еще как-то смазать впечатление. И если вы ему отказали, то я могу подумать о его судьбе только самое худшее…

– Успокойтесь. Я взял мистера Моргана в ученики. Действительно, очень талантливый молодой человек, один из лучших, которых я когда-либо учил.

– И где он сейчас? – нетерпеливо переспросил Брэдли. Слушать о талантах и успехах Колина было, конечно, приятно, но куда важнее узнать о его местонахождении. И если выяснится, что завтра или даже сегодня Колин должен прийти на урок… боже, Брэдли его дождется или выследит и уже точно никуда не отпустит.

– Я… не знаю, – мистер Куинти вздохнул. – Он пропустил два последних урока, и я не смог связаться с ним. Думаю, его вынудили особые обстоятельства – он, как мальчишка, радовался нашим занятиям.

– Он мечтал об актерстве с детства, – тепло улыбнулся Брэдли. – И я не представляю, что могло его заставить, не предупредив, пропустить уроки. Вы знаете, где сейчас живет Колин?

– Да уж, смог выяснить, – с особой гордостью ответил мистер Куинти. – Ваш молодой человек заставил поволноваться и меня. Сложно остаться равнодушным, однажды узнав его. 

– Вы правы.

Это была лучшая характеристика Колина, что довелось слышать Брэдли. Он улыбнулся, снова непроизвольно, от одних только воспоминаний о своем Колине. Разве мог он подумать каких-то три месяца назад, что, выиграв кубок Англии по футболу, отправится отдыхать в Америку, влюбится в мужчину и передумает уезжать? Плевать на карьеру, можно построить новую – Брэдли достаточно молод, но для спорта скоро станет стариком. Тоска по дому не идет ни в какое сравнение с тоской по Колину, и если тот действительно станет актером, то… можно будет однажды уговорить его перебраться в Англию – в Лондоне тоже есть знаменитые сцены, которые, Брэдли был уверен, ждут свежий, яркий талант Колина Моргана. За время поисков Брэдли успел простить Колина за ложь (хотя при встрече не откажет себе в удовольствии высказать ему все, что думает), и сейчас тревога за него вытеснила все другие чувства. Брэдли нутром чуял, что с Колином что-то стряслось, и если он не поторопится, может быть слишком поздно…

От мистера Куинти он поехал по указанному им адресу. Колин остался без работы, и был вынужден отказаться от ставшей дорогой квартиры и переселиться в район попроще. В погоне за своей мечтой мистер Морган и не подумал, что можно было как-то лучше распланировать свои уроки и совместить их с прежней работой, хотя бы на полставки. Так бы у него остался небольшой приток денег и вполне приличный дом, а не то, что увидел Брэдли, свернув на очередном пересечении узких замызганных улочек.

Этот дом не был похож на прежний – не было ни красного кирпича, ни плакатов в окнах, ни симпатичных занавесок, только серость, сырость и нестерпимый стойкий рыбный запах – неподалеку располагался порт, та его часть, где швартовались рыболовецкие судна. Даже жившие в доме люди чем-то напоминали рыб – уставшие, с выпученными от недосыпа глазами и открытым ртом, словно они ловили воздух, которого явно не хватало. Рабочие с трех заводов, что находились в нескольких милях к заливу. Брэдли возненавидел сразу и дом, и людей, и рыбу – уж слишком они не подходили Колину, были чужеродным серым чешуйчатым пятном на яркой ткани. И как он мог поселиться тут? И не пошел ли работать на один из заводов, когда понадобились деньги? С его образованием – не должен был, но Брэдли всегда не до конца понимал, что творилось в голове у Колина Моргана.

– Извините? – Брэдли остановил низкого плешивого мужчину, одетого в форму рабочего по зданию. – Вы не можете предоставить мне информацию об одном из ваших жильцов?

Мужчинка фыркнул и смачно сплюнул на пол. Брэдли, не желая медлить, достал деньги и протянул мужичку несколько купюр.

– Кем интересуешься? Какая-нибудь девка стащила у тебя кошелек, приятель?

– Нет. Мне нужен человек по имени Колин Морган, мне сказали, что он снимает здесь квартиру.

– О да. Паренек жил здесь, да только съехал.

– Давно?

– М-м… дня три-четыре назад. Даже вещи не забрал, придурок.

Брэдли сжал кулаки, но сдержался – если сейчас двинуть этой мрази, то остаток информации получить не получится.

– Тогда почему ты решил, что он съехал?

– А не заплатил. Сам знаешь, у нас порядки такие. Деньги за неделю вперед. Этот Колин не внес вовремя всю сумму и не явился плакаться, как некоторые, что скоро принесет. Просто смылся куда-то, видать, загулял здорово, счастливчик.

– Где его вещи сейчас?

– Так у меня же. Комната три дня простаивала без дела – убыток. Вот и забрал в компенсацию, – он хохотнул и улыбнулся, обнажив беззубый рот. Брэдли передернуло от отвращения. 

– Покажи, – коротко бросил он.

Но не успел мужичок двинуться с места, как в конце коридора показался вполне приличный на вид мужчина, только очень уставший, с потухшим равнодушным взглядом.

– Диккенс, ты опять за свое! – воскликнул он, и мужичка словно ветром сдуло. Брэдли даже краем глаза заметить не успел, как тот шмыгнул за угол.

– Простите, – пробормотал мужчина, – Диккенс – это прозвище у него такое – местный сумасшедший. И проблем от него много, и выгнать жалко, пропадет он без нас. Я Джордж Браун, хозяин этого дома, – он протянул руку, и Брэдли с облегчением ее пожал. Струна внутри, готовая лопнуть, когда он думал, что его Колин жил бок о бок с подобными этому Диккенсу, немного ослабла. Мистер Браун производил приятное впечатление, хоть и он неуловимо угнетал, как и все вокруг.

– Но, боюсь, большая часть того, что он наболтал вам о Колине Моргане, правда. Мистер Морган не объявлялся здесь уже три дня. Но его вещи у меня, я готов показать их вам, если вы представитесь, конечно.

Брэдли назвал свое имя, отделался коротким «друг» и, дивясь доверчивости хозяина дома, отправился за ним. Но вскоре все прояснилось. 

– Мистер Морган называл мне ваше имя, – сказал мистер Браун, отпирая ключом одну из дверей в конце длинного коридора. – И сказал, что если однажды вы будете искать его, предоставить вам всю доступную мне информацию.

– О, – только и смог вымолвить Брэдли. Что за игры затеял Колин? И если знал, что Брэдли будет его искать и найдет, то зачем сбегал? Проверить чувства? Чушь какая-то!

– Но он сомневался, что это когда-либо произойдет. Думал, что оставил прежнюю жизнь в прошлом навсегда.

Брэдли прошел в квартиру – две комнаты, маленькие и неуютные, несмотря на милые мелочи и такую знакомую одежду, раскиданную по дивану. Создавалось впечатление, что хозяин просто вышел, скажем, прогуляться и скоро вернется, приберется, потушит на сковороде заготовленные овощи, пообедает и примется разбирать роль в пьесе, листы со сценарием которой лежали тут же, на диване. Все говорило о том, что Колин намерен был вернуться, но что-то произошло, что-то пошло не так…

– Вы не знаете, он где-нибудь работал? – Брэдли повернулся к мистеру Брауну.

– Не уверен, но, кажется, нет. Он брал частные уроки и часто разговаривал со мной. Хотя пару раз обмолвился, что, возможно, нашел работу, но не может сказать учителю, потому что тот не одобрит.

– Какую же?

– Не знаю… но Диккенс как-то видел его в притоне Карлоса Розетти – главы местной банды.

– Колин не настолько глуп, чтобы ввязываться в такое…

– Возможно, но он мог и не знать, что за человек предлагает ему подзаработать. На первый взгляд Розетти производит впечатление успешного, даже солидного человека, а на самом деле нет человека более жестокого и беспощадного. Если мистер Морган угодил к Розетти, то вам, как его другу, я только сочувствую…

 

Если бы утром кто-нибудь сказал Брэдли, что он будет идти шесть кварталов пешком (чтобы не «светить» свою машину рядом с владениями Розетти), безоружный (можно было попросить револьвер у Оуина, да нет на это времени), злой (на Колина, на судьбу, на себя самого за глупость), с ощущение нереальности происходящего, он бы посмеялся. О подобном пишут в детективных романах, которых на пике популярности жанра появляется все больше и больше, но в жизни так не бывает. Банды, криминальные шишки, уличные разборки, притоны, склады, в которых бандиты держат своих пленников – абсурд какой-то! Повторяя про себя это как мантру, Брэдли приблизился к высокому зданию склада и легко нашел вход, который, вопреки законам жанра, оказался не заперт, и совсем не походил на дверь в пыточную камеру. Все место от пола до потолка занимали стеллажи со стоящими на них ящиками, контейнерами, мешками. Ни по запаху, ни по надписям на иностранных языках, Брэдли не смог определить, что находится внутри. Возможно, контрабанда или на складе прячут краденое… В любом случае, это должно быть что-то опасное, за что можно и человека похитить или, скажем, убить. 

В конце длинного прохода между стеллажами, из-под неприметной фанерной двери пробивался свет и (Брэдли подошел ближе) развались тихие голоса.

– Ты разделался с ним? – спросил кто-то, судя по всему – женщина с низким грудным голосом.

– Еще вчера. Хрипел, сипел, испортил мне рубашку. В следующий раз босс поручит это тебе.

– Вот уж. Не я тут бритоголовый громила, коллекционирующий пудовые гири. И я не собираюсь делать мужскую работу.

– Ну хоть рубашку зашьешь? И постираешь? Она в крови испачкалась. Как раз очень женская работа.

– Отдай ее Лиззи, она лучше справится.

Мужчина фыркнул.

– Стоило лишь раз улыбнуться Лиззи, а эта уже за свое…

Раздался звук шагов, каблучки звонко цокали по каменному полу. Женщина вышла из каморки и направилась к выходу. Брэдли едва успел спрятаться за ближайшим стеллажом. О ком они беседовали? Неужели мужчина так легко говорил об убийстве? Тогда кто его жертва? Неужели это Колин? Брэдли передернуло. А женщина так легко об этом упоминала, лишь с легкой ноткой раздражения и презрения…

Снова раздались шаги, и мужчина – высокий, огромный, с волосатыми руками и грудью, словно холм, поросший диким кустарником, отправился на осмотр склада. Брэдли выдохнул, постаравшись не издать ни звука, и порадовался, что не попался громиле на глаза – тот мог бы свернуть ему шею двумя пальцами. Но зато теперь можно было осмотреть каморку. Ноги стали ватными, ладони вспотели от страха, но Брэдли упрямо прикусил губу (так обычно делал Колин) и прошмыгнул за фанерную дверь. Где-то глубоко внутри него все еще жило неверие – не может быть, чтобы он напоролся на головорезов, не может быть, чтобы они убили Колина, не может быть, чтобы все это происходило наяву – дурной сон, должно быть. И сейчас он проснется, обнаружит под боком теплое знакомое тело, почувствует дыхание Колина на своем плече и снова закроет глаза, ведь будет еще слишком рано вставать…

Каморка оказалась больше, чем Брэдли успел себе представить, но захламленной настолько, что свободного места почти не оставалось. Здесь стояли банки с краской, лежали использованные и новые кисти, в ряд теснились обтесанные доски, а напротив них кучей были свалены обломки чего-то, напоминающего останки стены. Посередине стоял большой дубовый стол, рядом – несколько станков неизвестного предназначения (пыточных, пришло в голову Брэдли, и он едва смог сдержать нервный смешок), в углу кто-то свалил грязную одежду. И на этих тряпках лежала нелепая шляпа, одна из тех, которые так любил Колин, но почти не носил, опасаясь чужого мнения. Брэдли взял ее в руки, покрутил и нашел вышитые инициалы К.М. Он прижал к себе шляпу, словно это и был его Колин, беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Не найдя больше ничего интересного, он вышел из каморки и без приключений добрался до выхода со склада. Заперев за собой дверь, он сполз по стене и осел на землю, прикрыв глаза и собираясь с мыслями. И слишком поздно услышал приближающиеся шаги…

– Брэдли? – раздался рядом тихий голос.

Брэдли распахнул глаза, уставился на испачканные желтой краской сапоги, до невозможности грязные штаны, рубаху, неумело зашитую в нескольких местах… белую шею, которая тоже была не слишком чистая, подбородок с трехдневной щетиной, сухие потрескавшиеся полные губы, глаза цвета пасмурного моря, растрепанные до невозможности, отросшие темные волосы, покрытые серой пылью, а потом собрал все части увиденного воедино и картинно распахнул рот.

– Только не говори, что зашел сюда случайно, украл мою шляпу и решил посидеть на земле, потому что устал…

– Колин! – воскликнул Брэдли и, вскочив на ноги, сгреб его в охапку. Живой! С охрипшим голосом, осунувшийся, уставший, но живой!

– Ты чего? – задал идиотский вопрос Колин и обнял в ответ, сжав так, что сразу стало ясно – соскучился – да еще как! – раз не боится, что их кто-нибудь увидит. – Я думал, ты разозлишься, не захочешь меня видеть, а то и вовсе в драку полезешь…

– Я никогда не говорил тебе этого, Колин, но ты идиот, честное слово! – Брэдли погладил его по спине, не найдя в себе сил отстраниться хотя бы для того, чтобы взглянуть этому паршивцу в глаза. – Почему ты сбежал от меня?

– Не от тебя, – Колин вздохнул и бездумно провел рукой по спине Брэдли. – От прежней жизни. Я хотел все изменить, чтобы ничего не напоминало мне о прошлом. Один раз у меня так уже получилось, когда я переехал в Америку – думал, справлюсь и теперь. Я должен отдавать всего себя делу, понимаешь? Актерскому мастерству в моем случае…

– А я тебе мешал?

– Помнишь, что ты шептал мне там, в одной из комнат в доме леди Миллиган? Что я твой, что ты меня никуда не отпустишь, никогда. Ты так крепко привязал меня к себе, что я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь. Думал, что ты не сможешь разделить меня с моей будущей профессией, будешь ревновать, не смиришься, что значительная часть меня принадлежит не тебе. И не будешь счастлив. Понимаешь, если бы я продолжил наши отношения, то потом, после ссор и боли от непонимания друг друга, было бы сложнее расстаться…

– Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя слишком женский взгляд на вещи?

Колин все-таки отстранился и немного обиженно посмотрел Брэдли в глаза. Он успел передумать так много и решить за них обоих, не потрудившись спросить мнения Брэдли – но это как раз мужской взгляд на вещи. Воображать, что знаешь лучше других, что чувства тебе только помешают… Они попались в ловушку собственной неопытности в любовных отношениях с мужчинами. 

– Я тебя испачкал, – без тени раскаяния сообщил Колин, показывал на жирное пятно, расплывающееся на рубашке Брэдли.

– А еще ты помял свою глупую шляпу, – Брэдли попытался прикрыть ей пятно, получилось неплохо. – Хотя нет, я не прав, она может быть весьма полезной.

– Отличная шляпа…

– Да, знаю, она тебе нравится, но ты никогда не носил ее раньше. Помню, часто брал с собой, но всегда оставлял в моей машине.

– Просто теперь… я чувствую себя свободнее. Знаешь, словно наконец-то научился дышать полной грудью, – Колин шмыгнул простуженным носом, – и мне совершенно наплевать, что кому-то эта шляпа кажется нелепой. Или что она не подходит под мой костюм.

Брэдли протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам, словно ребенка, заслужившего сладость примерным поведением. Но на самом деле как человека, которым восхищался, но не хотел показывать этого. Пока.

– Как ты нашел меня? – спросил Колин и, подумав, уселся на землю, оперевшись спиной о стену склада.

Брэдли опустился рядом и, не таясь, рассказал Колину все – как ему было плохо целый месяц, как он понял, что, несмотря на ложь о своей работе и статьи в газетах, Колин не сделал ничего дурного и не лгал ни о чем другом: о своих чувствах и мечтах. О помощи Оуина, о своем расследовании, которое завело его сначала к мистеру Куинти, потом к мистеру Брауну, а после на этот склад.

Выслушав о тревогах Брэдли по поводу Карлоса Розетти и его способа избавляться от людей, Колин расхохотался, ударившись затылком о стену, но, кажется, не заметил боли.

– Боже, я должен пожалеть тебя, ты думал, что меня убили и сбросили в залив! – Колин демонстративно сжал руку Брэдли, словно выражал глубокое сочувствие. – Это ж надо было придумать и поверить в такое!

– В Нью-Йорке ежедневно убивают и похищают людей. И о чем говорили эти двое на складе? Верзила кого-то разделал, испачкался в крови, порвал рубашку и просил женщину зашить ее!

– Боже, это Бен и Лили, они постоянно ссорятся, но все равно люди они хорошие. А вчера Бен разделывал свинью, его босс попросил, – Колин снова рассмеялся.

– А что я мог подумать, если ты не потрудился дать о себе знать своему учителю и хозяину квартиры? – не унимался Брэдли.

– Например, что я простыл и решил отоспаться в каморке за складом, там неплохая кровать. Сил не было ехать куда-либо.

– Я бы обязательно догадался, если бы знал, где ты работаешь, – съязвил Брэдли.

– А тебе не…

– Нет.

– О боже, я никому не сказал о работе на складе? – Колин нахмурился, вспоминая, и Брэдли вдруг захотелось оттаскать его за нелепые уши. Конечно, он не сказал, забыл, он вообще любит молчать о своих работах. Наверное, к слову не пришлось или ему было немного стыдно, хотя нет, не похоже. Но сейчас он отыщет еще одну, совершенно невероятную причину, и выдаст ее за прописную истину, которую он, Брэдли, должен был знать. Но дело в том, что Брэдли почти никогда ничего не знает, когда дело касается Колина Моргана. Даже его чувства он научился «читать» лишь через месяц знакомства и регулярных занятий сексом. Колин мог закрыться в себе, выдавая лишь необходимый минимум реакций, и обычно в эти моменты он становился милым, противно милым, по мнению Брэдли, потому что напропалую улыбался чужим людям, глядя на них немного застенчиво и… мило. Мог надумать себе что-нибудь, а после принять решение, не удосужившись никому сообщить об этом, мог действительно радоваться и чувствовать себя счастливым, но оставаться при этом внешне серьезным, и лишь горящий взгляд выдавал его. Оуин как-то обмолвился, что если по кому из них двоих и можно догадаться об их отношениях – то это по Брэдли, у него на лице все написано большими буквами. Колин же всегда был более сдержан, хотя для внимательного наблюдателя и его чувства не недолго были бы загадкой. Просто им повезло, никто и предположить не мог, что между ними есть что-то большее, чем дружеская симпатия. В обществе это было непринято, не обсуждалось, и люди будто намеренно оставались слепы.

– Что происходило в твоей жизни, Колин? С тех пор, как ты сбежал от меня.

Колин мечтательно улыбнулся, но все же погладил Брэдли по руке, показывая, что скучал.

– На следующее же утро после разговора с леди Миллиган я отправился к учителю актерского мастерства, мистеру Куинти. До сих пор не понимаю, как он принял меня в ученики, я волновался и забывал слова, спотыкался после каждой фразы. Даже по моим ощущениям это было отвратительно бездарно. Но он тепло улыбнулся и похвалил, налил чаю, с усмешкой заявив, что кофе только возбудит меня еще больше, и назначил время первого занятия. Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, Брэдли! Моя жизнь, которая всегда виделась мне серой и какой-то пресной, внезапно обрела краски и вкус, я наконец-то делал то, о чем так долго мечтал, для чего был рожден. Мистер Куинти хвалил меня на каждом уроке, хотя и ругал нередко, но было видно – он мной доволен. Но каждое занятие стоило немало, и мне пришлось подыскать более дешевое жилье и устроиться на временную работу. Я связался со своими знакомыми в этой части Нью-Йорка (а благодаря журналистике у меня были связи в каждом уголке города) и через них узнал, что дом мистера Брауна – лучший вариант. Там не обманут и люди большей частью живут приличные, и сам хозяин хороший человек. Подобным образом я нашел себе работу, устроился охранником на склад, подобрал себе удобный график работы, в основном по ночам, тут в это время тихо, спокойно, я заучивал и репетировал роли, которые просил меня изучить мистер Куинти. И знаешь, я доволен своей жизнью.

Колин замолчал, на его лице застыла мечтательная улыбка, а взгляд был устремлен вдаль.

– Подожди, – Брэдли попытался осмыслить сказанное. Все оказалось гораздо проще и безопаснее, чем он успел себе представить, пока искал Колина. – А куда ты пропал в последние три дня?

– Я уже говорил – заболел. Знаешь, противная слабость во всем теле, боль в горле, ломота в костях. Когда пришел Фредди, мой сменщик, и увидел меня в таком состоянии, то никуда не пустил и напоил каким-то лекарством, у него мама травница. Я от него мгновенно заклевал носом и даже не смог бы дойти до дома, поэтому уснул тут же, в каморке за складом. Я не мог связаться ни с мистером Куинти, ни с мистером Брауном, они волновались за меня, да?

– О да, – Брэдли усмехнулся и потрогал лоб Колина – на всякий случай. – Подумали невесть что и меня переполошили. Мистер Браун обмолвился даже, что тебя видели в компании некого Карлоса Розетти – местного криминального авторитета.

– Х-м… я был в его баре, – нехотя признался Колин. – Наверное, разговаривал там с кем-то, может быть даже с ним… Не знаю, плохо помню.

– Ты же почти не пьешь!

– Почти, – Колин усмехнулся и хитро взглянул на Брэдли. – Я не пью на работе, а так как мы с тобой всегда встречались фактически во время моей работы, то я и не пил. Для наблюдений мне нужна была ясная голова. Знаешь, что меня больше всего радовало в моей профессии? Способ, которым я выведывал информацию. Я играл разные роли, стараясь втереться в доверие, и у меня получалось, люди мне верили!

– А я сначала принял тебя за лживого прохвоста.

– О, правда?

– Ну да. Ты мне совсем не понравился именно тем, как менялся от компании к компании.

– Чтобы это заметить, нужно было пристально наблюдать за мной. Если я тебе не нравился, то почему…

– Потому что, Колин, потому что.

Брэдли не мог дать ответ на этот вопрос. Наверное, Колин все же заинтересовал его сразу, его взгляд затронул что-то в душе, и Брэдли не мог не думать, не наблюдать за ним. Ну а потом они разговорились, и Колин оказался совсем не таким, как показался сначала.

– В принципе, тогда мне это было на руку, – Колин вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, и даже немного отодвинулся от Брэдли. – На той вечеринке у мистера Маккена, я… у меня было задание. Объект, на который я должен был кинуть все силы и проверить один любопытный слух. Это ты, Брэдли, и слух о твоей нетрадиционной ориентации. Я должен был прощупать тебя, развести на определенные реакции и тем самым подтвердить или опровергнуть сплетни…

Колин замолчал, не глядя на Брэдли, и вздрогнул, когда тот начал тихо смеяться.

– У тебя прекрасно получилось сыграть свою роль. И что, статью о моей маленькой слабости не пропустили в печать? Побоялись гнева Оуина?

– Нет, – честно признался Колин. – Статью напечатали точно в том виде, в котором я принес ее в редакцию. Я… не стал писать правду о тебе. Не смог.

– Почему?

– Не хотел причинять тебе такую боль. Ты не заслуживал этого.

Брэдли, все еще тихо смеясь, потянулся, взял Колина за подбородок и заставил его смотреть в глаза. Чуть виноватый взгляд говорил больше, чем все слова и объяснения вместе взятые. Брэдли подался вперед и поцеловал своего Колина, избавляя от чувства вины за то давнее происшествие. В конце концов, если бы не задание Колина, вряд ли бы Брэдли заметил его в толпе, заинтересовался, а после, встретив в библиотеке, поступил одновременно очень глупо и единственно правильно.

– А секс в библиотеке был запланирован? – спросил Брэдли, нехотя отстранившись.

– А ты как думаешь? – Колин счастливо улыбнулся и облизнул и без того влажные губы. – Я тогда совсем запутался. Вроде видел, что ты заинтересовался мной, но никак не мог понять, в каком смысле. Ты уцепился за меня, но, казалось, тебя интересовали только наши разговоры, потом ты вытащил меня на прогулку и завел в безлюдный сад, но даже не попытался что-то сделать, хоть я подавал тебе сигналы, что не против. В общем, проснувшись в одиночестве в беседке, я вопреки своим принципам напился и был не в состоянии ехать домой, поэтому нашел библиотеку и решил поспать там, надеясь, что никто меня не увидит. Ну а потом появился ты и подтвердил сполна все слухи, которые о тебе распускали, а мне… мне так понравилось с тобой, что я сам не понимал, что делаю.

Брэдли неожиданно почувствовал себя очень довольным, будто только что взобрался на Эверест. Его прошлая пассия, Джорджия, сказала бы, что в нем взыграла обычная мужская гордость.

– И что нам делать теперь? – как-то жалобно спросил Колин. Он явно ни на что не надеялся и боялся ответа Брэдли, словно тот мог перечеркнуть все. 

– А чего бы хотелось тебе? – переспросил Брэдли, хотя уже точно знал, что заберет Колина с этой работы, снимет ему квартиру в приличном районе, оплатит все уроки актерского мастерства и, наверное, съедет от Оуина в ту же квартиру, мотивируя это тем, что не может и дальше пользоваться гостеприимством лучшего друга. Гордость не позволяет. У него не так много денег, чтобы снимать хоромы, и делить арендную плату пополам – лучший выход. Такова будет официальная версия, многим известно, что они с Колином в хороших отношениях, никто не удивится, если они станут вместе снимать квартиру. Брэдли хоть и сорил деньгами, но его счета заметно сократились, да и тайм-аут, который он взял на прошедший месяц, как раз подтверждал очередные слухи о том, что у него кончились деньги. Но Брэдли найдет себе занятие, а Колин выучится и станет играть на Бродвее, его талант скоро заметят, станут приглашать на главные роли, а зрители полюбят его за отличную игру, такую искреннюю, открытую улыбку, и глаза, светящиеся счастьем…

– Я… не знаю, – ответил Колин. – Я думал, что убежать от тебя, бросив все, будет правильно, что я сам буду счастливее, не обремененный отношениями, на которые вскоре у меня не останется времени. Но… мне было так плохо без тебя, Брэдли. Счастье от свободы и большого шага к своей мечте, такое яркое поначалу, почти угасло, и я очень скучал. Не думал, что будет так сложно. Знаешь, если бы ты не объявился сегодня, то где-нибудь через неделю я приехал бы в дом Оуина Маккена, чтобы просто взглянуть на тебя хоть одним глазком. Я читал статьи обо всех вечеринках, но очень скоро о тебе перестали упоминать, я волновался, что с тобой что-то случилось, боялся, что ты уехал домой в Англию, и я тебя больше никогда не увижу. Что ты возненавидел меня, проклял и готов убить, если встретишь. Я…

Брэдли не выдержал и притянул его к себе, обнимая и поражаясь глупым мыслям и слепоте Колина в плане собственных чувств. Придется все объяснять ему, вести за руку через их отношения… и Брэдли будет только рад это делать.

– Я не стану ревновать тебя к театру и пытаться отвоевать тебя у него. Потому что твой талант, твои мечты, которые скоро станут реальностью, – это и есть ты, твоя суть, неотъемлемая часть, которую я люблю ничуть не меньше, чем все остальное в тебе, Колин Морган. Не меняйся, прошу, ни ради меня, ни ради кого-нибудь еще, стремись к своей мечте, и если кто-нибудь не сможет понять этого, он идиот. 

Колин выдохнул (Брэдли почти услышал, как огромный груз свалился с его плеч), прижался еще крепче и подозрительно всхлипнул. Брэдли предпочел этого не услышать, только погладил темные растрепанные волосы и подумал, что его карьера в спорте окончательно и бесповоротно закончена, и он об этом ни капли не жалеет. Он уходит на пике славы, и перед ним сейчас столько возможностей и перспектив, что перехватывает дыхание! Ведь в его жизни теперь есть главное, с чем по плечу справиться с любой задачей – в его жизни есть человек, которого он любит всем сердцем и который любит его…


	3. Эпилог. Два года и четыре месяца спустя

Зал постепенно заполнялся зрителями. Все билеты на пьесу, что шла на сцене театра Ройал-Корт всего вторую неделю, были проданы. Слух о прекрасной постановке, достаточно злободневной, но в то же время пронизанной легкой иронией над современным обществом, быстро разнесся по Лондону. Даже факт, что в пьесе участвовали большей частью молодые, никому не известные актеры, стал изюминкой, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть искушенное в театральной моде общество. Те, кто уже успел посмотреть постановку, отмечали несомненный талант главного героя, а в газетах выходили осторожные статье о новой восходящей звезде театра. Говорили, молодой актер, играющий главную роль, приехал откуда-то из Штатов, где пытался снискать славу на Бродвее, но не удовлетворился тем, что Америка, желала видеть, прежде всего, бессюжетное шоу, яркое, блестящее, но не несущее за собой никакого смысла. Даже низкосортные мюзиклы собирали полные залы, а привычные европейскому человеку спектакли не имели большого успеха в Нью-Йорке. Но в Лондоне все было иначе, чем сами лондонцы безмерно гордились и не собирались далеко отступать от своих традиций. 

 

– Вот уж не думала, что буду с большим нетерпением ждать спектакля, в котором не играю сама, – рассмеялась рядом Кэти Миллиган. Она прибыла в Лондон два дня назад по горячей просьбе Брэдли. В письмах тот умолял ее оценить игру Колина, ссылался на особую компетентность ее мнения и просто просил приехать повидаться. Еще в Нью-Йорке они здорово сдружились, и леди Миллиган (Кэти – как теперь Брэдли и Колин привыкли называть ее) стала частым гостем в их доме и третьим (после Брэдли и мистера Куинти) зрителем игры Колина. Тому хотелось успеха, мировой славы, и Брэдли закатывал глаза и просил спрятать гордыню подальше – Колина не освистали на первом спектакле, и этого пока было достаточно, а чтобы добиться большего требовалось терпение, каждодневный труд и известная доля удачи. Но даже работа на износ, репетиции, новые уроки не могли обеспечить мировую славу после роли второго плана в пусть и довольно популярной постановке. Бродвей в то время охватила музыкальная страсть, и мюзиклы, появлявшиеся один за другим, были куда популярнее, чем традиционные постановки, пришедшие из Европы. Колин даже пытался петь, но это у него получалось откровенно паршиво (хотя на слух Брэдли – вполне ничего). Возможно, мечты так и остались бы мечтами, если бы с Британских островов не пришло письмо, изменившее все. Мать Колина писала, что его отец заболел, и врачи дают не слишком обнадеживающие прогнозы. Колин бросил дела и рванул на родину, а Брэдли отправился вслед за ним, сославшись на желание увидеть собственных родителей, правда, ему пришлось проторчать лишние две недели в Нью-Йорке, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Когда он прибыл в порт Лондона, опасность для здоровья старшего мистера Моргана миновала. Брэдли вздохнул с облегчением, три дня провел в обществе матери и сестер, а после встретился с Колином, изрядно повеселевшим и даже немного пополневшим на свежем воздухе родного города и домашней еде. Такой Колин понравился ему еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что больше любить его уже невозможно. Брэдли сводил его на несколько спектаклей, а после уговорил сходить на прослушивание… 

– Тебе передалось мое волнение, – улыбнулся Брэдли. – Представляешь. Колин запретил мне идти на премьеру спектакля, чтобы кто-нибудь вдруг чего не подумал.

– О, ну на остальных его премьерах ты же был, – Кэти едва сдерживалась, чтобы не посмеяться в голос над их глупым поведением и нелепыми страхами. Брэдли бы и сам принял ее сторону, если бы не панический страх Колина, что если раскроются их с Брэдли отношения, то его карьере придет конец. 

– Он сказал, что будь мы хоть четырежды лучшими друзьями, на каждую премьеру я бегать не обязан. Могу и подождать недельку прежде, чем посетить спектакль.

– Может, он просто стесняется перед тобой выступать?

– Того, что он на сцене целуется с женщиной? – Брэдли хитро прищурился. – Я об этом прекрасно знаю, более того, он репетировал поцелуй дома, со мной. Много раз. Но он может думать, что мне будет неприятно увидеть его в такой интимной ситуации с женщиной на сцене.

– А это так?

– О нет. Мне вообще-то все равно, Кэти. Я знаю, что это всего лишь игра, пусть и гениальная в его случае, но я умею отличить ее от настоящих чувств.

– И ты совсем-совсем не пытался пробраться на премьеру, маскируясь под другого человека, и совсем-совсем не ревновал, увидев Колина, целующимся с какой-то старлеткой?

– Он доверяет мне, и я должен оправдывать это доверие, – напыщенно заявил Брэдли, а Кэти лишь скептически усмехнулась.

Вообще-то она была права во всем. Будь это сотый спектакль Колина, Брэдли, может, и усидел бы дома, на его первую главную роль он пропустить не мог. Поэтому, раздобыв в магазине бутафории приличный парик и старательно пряча лицо в высоком воротнике пальто, он занял место в центре зрительного зала. К сожалению, ему пришлось уйти до окончания спектакля, чтобы добраться до дома раньше Колина, и он молился, чтобы тот со сцены вдруг не узнал его по фигуре и походке, которую он старательно изменял. Колин приехал домой счастливый, спектакль приняли «на ура» и долго хлопали, вызывая актеров на бис, только какой-то мужчина, грустно жаловался Колин, ушел из зала ближе к концу, видать, ему совсем не понравилась пьеса… Брэдли тогда виновато поерзал в кресле, но не выдал себя.

Зрители заняли свои места, в зале приглушили свет, занавес заколыхался… Брэдли тут же забыл о разговоре с Кэти и приготовился любоваться своим Колином – теперь в открытую, намереваясь досмотреть постановку до конца.

Три действия, полтора часа, восемь актеров, простые декорации и полная эмоций, чувств, настоящей жизни история. Кэти рядом тоже, затаивала дыхание, когда Колин появлялся на сцене, и смотрела на него во все глаза. Ей, искушенной в подобных мероприятиях, знающей подкорку театра лучше всех присутствующих, тоже казалось, что на сцене творится волшебство – настолько живо, по-настоящему, искренне играли актеры. Постановка была обречена на успех, и главным героем, главной звездой в ней был Колин Морган – никому доселе неизвестный актер, прибывший из Нью-Йорка шесть месяцев назад. Журналисты уже покопались в его биографии и с облегчением вздохнули, выяснив, что Колин первые двадцать два года провел на Британских островах и лишь три года – в Америке. Англичане не очень любили чужаков, а к американцам и вовсе относились со снисходительным пренебрежением. Сам Колин говорил, что счастлив вернуться на родину, что Нью-Йорк дал ему шанс, возможность, за которую он ухватился, но раскрыться по-настоящему смог только здесь, на лондонской сцене. О его отношениях с Брэдли, к счастью, журналисты пока не пронюхали. Мистер Морган знал большинство их уловок, способов добывать информацию и ловко умел закрывать самые уязвимые места. Не зря он два года (в общей сложности) проработал журналистом, и очень хорошим – Колин всегда полностью отдавался делу, и это было залогом его успеха.

Когда спектакль закончился и актеры вышли на поклон, Брэдли аплодировал громче и дольше всех. Он почти не слушал, что говорила ему Кэти, которая, кажется, тоже подумывала перебраться в Лондон, если сумеет уговорить мужа. Брэдли видел перед собой только сияющие счастьем глаза Колина, его ослепительную улыбку, в которой было столько благодарности и признательности зрителям, столько искренней радости, что никто в зале не остался равнодушным. Чуть смущенный, все еще не верящий в свой успех Колин – самое лучшее зрелище на свете. 

Брэдли довел Кэти до ожидающей ее машины, помог сесть, придерживая хвост ее длинного мехового шлейфа (завидев который впервые, не удержался и фыркнул, заработав ощутимый тычок в бок от смеющийся леди Миллиган), а после вернулся обратно и легко прошел за кулисы, припоминая маршрут, который обрисовал ему еще дома Колин. Два поворота налево, пройти коридор до конца, затем направо, отсчитать третью дверь от угла, постучать и почти сразу толкнуть, открывая вовнутрь. 

В гримерке Колин оказался один. Он предупреждал, что делит ее еще с двумя актерами, но они по пятницам быстро переодеваются и исчезают, перекинувшись с ним лишь парой слов. Брэдли осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и улыбнулся, стараясь выразить в простом движении губ все – восхищение игрой, восторг от истории и любовь, бесконечную любовь, которая, казалось, переполняла его всего, до краев, выплескиваясь наружу и грозясь затопить мир вокруг. И Колин, конечно, его понял. Шагнул ближе, обнял, прошептал «Спасибо» и поцеловал крепко и сладко, говоря этим, как он благодарен Брэдли за то, что он всегда рядом, всегда понимает, поддерживает и если и ругает, то только за дело, за то, что терпит бесконечные репетиции, сменяющие друг друга образы, волнение, срывы – терпит нелегкий характер Колина и любит, любит, любит, о чем не перестает говорить. 

– Меня взяли на режиссерские курсы, – сообщил Брэдли, утыкаясь носом в шею Колина. – Кажется, твои мечты заразны, Колин Морган, и теперь я тоже не могу жить без лицедейства. Хотя, знаешь, я решил попробовать себя на новом поприще – в кино.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого…

– О да, я точно уверен, – рассмеялся Брэдли. Он мог бы стать тренером, хорошим тренером, но спорт теперь казался ему далеким и грубым, будто это не он весной тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего года выиграл кубок Англии по футболу. Конечно, он все еще очень любил эту игру, всегда соглашался на благотворительные и просто товарищеские матчи, но больше не видел в этом смысла жизни. В детстве он выбрал спорт, достиг в нем грандиозных высот, и теперь он может позволить себе пойти по другому пути и попытаться добиться чего-то еще. Рядом с Колином просто невозможно было не стремиться к чему-то, не любить жизнь в ее многообразии через любовь к одному человеку…

– А теперь, – прошептал Брэдли на ухо Колину и легко прикусил его, прекрасно зная, как это действует на них обоих, – я хочу сделать то, о чем мечтаю уже два года.

– М? – лениво поинтересовался Колин, занятый вылизыванием шеи Брэдли.

– Заняться с тобой сексом в гримерке, пометить эту территорию…

Колин попытался возмутиться, но Брэдли не дал, крепко стиснув его в объятиях и бесцеремонно накрыв рукой пах. Колин, как обычно, сам не знает, что тоже этого хочет, ну а дело Брэдли – в очередной раз раскрыть ему глаза. Ему нравилось быть поводырем в их отношениях, заботиться о Колине и периодически возвращать его в реальный мир, когда он слишком глубоко уходил в свои образы. Брэдли чувствовал в этом свою обязанность – быть рядом, всегда, несмотря ни на что…

 

Он потянулся и поцеловал Колина в губы, забирая все возражения и показывая свою правду – ему понравится, Брэдли знает точно. Затем приподнял Колина за бедра и посадил на стол, сразу стало удобнее шарить руками под его рубашкой, ну а мистер Морган мог вволю целовать своего мистера Джеймса, обняв руками его лицо и заставив смотреть вверх, на себя. В гримерке пахло лилиями – кто-то из зрителей подарил их Колину в знак особой признательности, было немного тесно, а сценические костюмы валялись прямо на полу. Вскоре к ним присоединился пиджак Колина, затем его рубашка и одежда Брэдли. Чувство, что кто-нибудь мог зайти и застать их в недвусмысленной ситуации, щекотало нервы, нельзя было позволить так тщательно охраняемому секрету раскрыться, но… ради этого момента, их момента, можно было рискнуть. Поэтому Брэдли почти положил Колина на холодный стол, успев подстелить какое-то покрывало, это все равно не избавляло от неприятных ощущений. Потом снова принялся целовать, играя языком с сосками и добиваясь сбившегося дыхания и жара, которое теперь шло от худого желанного тела. Затем достал заготовленную заранее баночку, произвел необходимые процедуры и взял своего Колина Моргана на столе в гримерке после оглушительного успеха пьесы, ловил ртом его захлебывающиеся стоны и утверждал права владения. Пусть весь мир рукоплещет молодому актеру, смотрит на него с восхищением, а кое-кто и с откровенным желанием, пусть это длится как можно дольше, но высшие силы, бог или просто мировое пространство знает – Колин Морган принадлежит Брэдли Джеймсу. И Брэдли готов выдержать все, чтобы это оставалось неизменным.

Два с половиной года назад он приехал в Штаты за развлечениями и в поисках легкой жизни, а нашел ее смысл и, надо признать, изрядную головную боль. Влюбляйтесь! – призывали лирики, и на них сыпались скептицизм и насмешки, но боже, как же они были правы! Влюбляйтесь! Не боясь общественного мнения и гонений церкви. Влюбляйтесь! Каждый день в симпатичных незнакомцев или однажды в одного единственного человека. Влюбляйтесь! Ведь, в конце концов, именно в этом и заключается смысл жизни и ее успех. Боритесь за свою любовь, доказывая себе и любимому человеку, что ничто не дается даром, и даже любовь – это тяжкий труд. Повседневная жизнь, изматывающая в ссорах и недопонимании, полная мимолетных мгновений радости, такая разная, такая одинаковая, которую ценить, бывает, сложно, но если справиться…

Брэдли последний раз толкнулся в Колина, нашел его губы своими, целуя яростно, чувствуя его всего под собой, вокруг себя, и кончил, на некоторое время выпадая из реальности.

…Если справиться, то жизнь, по большому счету, окажется одним затяжным выходом на бис – самым большим счастьем для любого актера.


End file.
